LOS AMAMIA
by Lady-Clamp
Summary: Han pasado 5 años de el sello de la carta vacio, aparentemente todo esta en calma, hasta que un anciano aparece a rebelar la verdad familiar...
1. Introducción

**Notas de la autora:**

Este fan fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro para el entretenimiento del lector, los personajes usados en la historia son propiedad del grupo Clamp, este fan fic es basado en la serie Sakura Card Captor...

**INTRODUCCIÓN...**

_Algunas veces las exigencias del destino son muchas, sin embargo nunca nos tocará algo más fuerte que nosotros mismos..._

__

**Año 2003, Enero...**

La vida, las circunstancias, las consecuencias de elegir un camino, todo lo que hoy me lleva a estar donde ahora estoy...  
No creí nunca que esto fuera posible, uno cree que las cosas malas solo ocurren a gente mala, pero la prueba contundente esta aquí...  
Quisiera acercarme a ver como se encuentra, pero también creo que necesita estar sola, tratare de darle su espacio.  
Pegada a ese barandal del barco, sus ojos fijos mirando hacia el amplio mar y solo hay una pregunta en mi mente ¿volverá a ser feliz?...  
O acaso será una vez más este el cuento de nunca acabar, como si entre todas las cosas que se decían existiera algo de coherencia y realidad en el mito que estuviera afectando sus vidas... pero yo, ¿qué más puedo hacer?, solo acompañarla en su desdicha, aquí, como siempre, pero... ¿cómo ocurrió todo?, a penas puedo recordar, o más bien quizás no quisiera hacerlo... aún es muy resiente.  
Faltaba poco para que el año terminará, era noviembre del año 2002 exactamente.


	2. Una familia

**Capitulo I**

**Una familia**

_** Ningún éxito en la vida puede compensar el fracaso en el hogar.**_

El vuelo 203 con destino a Tokio llegaba después de llevar muchas horas de viaje, ni siquiera recuerdo en si cuantas fueron, solo sabía que eran demasiadas, o eso me decía mi espalda.

Aunque en todo caso yo no era la más impaciente por llegar...

A mi lado, se encontraba mi jefe, una persona de edad avanzada, 82 años para ser exacta. Un hombre común, sus rasgos evidentemente europeos marcaban ya el rostro de el anciano en que se había convertido, con su larga barba y cabello blanco y muchas arrugas que cubrían su rostro, pero con los mismos ojos color miel que antaño...

Bajaba con lentitud las escaleras del avión, ayudado por mi y por un bastón que usaba desde hace casi dos años.

Pese a ser una persona anciana, cabe resaltar que era una persona refinada y aún lucia como un noble caballero.

Sabía que este sería un día en especial lleno de muchas emociones para mi jefe, por esa razón decidí acompañarlo hasta este lugar que nos traía tantos recuerdos a ambos, tanto buenos como malos.

El aire del lugar se sentía bastante frió, debo admitir que incluso estaba preocupada porque su salud no fuera decayendo, pero él como siempre, se miraba bastante tranquilo. Aunque nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a vivir en un lugar frió, aún, este era más.

Antes que cualquier cosa mi jefe había decidido visitar el lugar donde descansaban los restos de nuestros seres queridos, pues necesitaba hablar con ellos, y aunque esta actitud pareciera un poco extraña, comprendía bien que aunque no pudiera obtener respuestas a sus preguntas y suplicas esto le hacía sentir mejor.

Lo deje solo mientras se encontraba en ese cementerio, no porque quisiera hacerlo, si no por petición suya, respetar el momento en que un hombre se encuentra con su familia era lo menos que podía hacer.

Esperaba entonces en el lujoso vehículo de mi jefe, junto con un chofer que había sido contratado por la empresa, de la cual era el dueño absoluto... el nombre de esta era Livierny, yo no trabajaba en la empresa, si no para él como ama de llaves, llevaba muchísimos años a su lado, había prometido hacerlo, aunque yo tampoco era una quinceañera, tenía al menos unos años menos que aquel hombre.

Hasta este momento vivíamos fuera de este país, en Londres, Inglaterra, mi jefe no era realmente un japonés, pero su esposa e hijos si lo fueron y es por esa razón que nos era fácil obtener permisos para visitarlo, además como decirle no a un multimillonario.

Por esta razón creo que ambos sentimos nostalgia estando en Tokio, los lugares que recorríamos eran testigos silenciosos de nuestros pasos en el tiempo.

Sobre todo para él, que miraba las lapidas de sus hijos y su esposa con tristeza, en la gran cripta que estaba designada a sus familiares.

Sin embargo, esta ocasión sería por demás insólita a las otras veces que habíamos venido de visita a Japón, era obvio ya que mi jefe no visitaba las tumbas de sus familiares, ni mucho menos iba a visitar la casa en la que una vez habían vivido todos... cuando aún estaban vivos.

Después de ir al cementerio, como se podrá suponer, esta casa fue nuestro siguiente punto de visita...

Había pasado poco más de veinte años desde que no íbamos a ella.

Desde la última vez que salimos de Japón, con una familia totalmente destrozada por el odio y resentimiento, nos fuimos sin esperanzas de volver a este país.

Como cambiaron las cosas...

Como cualquier persona normal pensaría, este sitio nos traía recuerdos dulces y dolorosos de lo que fue y hubo en ese lugar, la enorme mansión, lucia desolada, lúgubre, como si comprendiera la tristeza de su dueño.

Estaba completamente cubierta de nieve, y al estar tanto tiempo abandonada se veía algo descuidada, sin embargo no le faltaba ni una sola pieza, el piso, el techo y las paredes seguían de pie y solo sería cuestión de limpiar la casa, cambiar unas cosas y arreglar el jardín para que esta volviera a ser lo que un día fue, un paraíso en la tierra, como solía decir mi niña.

Por esta parte me imagino que mi jefe estaría satisfecho, al menos sería una de las mil cosas menos que tendría que arreglar, quizás ahora solo faltara lo más complicado, su vida.

Pero al introducirnos más en la enorme casa nos topamos con un retrato, que se encontraba recargado en la pared cubierto con una manta, y esta a su vez por polvo.

Mi jefe acercándose con curiosidad destapo la antigua imagen... por su expresión podía suponer que no recordaba de quien era.

Una imagen bastante antigua realmente...

Su nieta, a quien había amado tanto se encontraba en la imagen.

Ella había fallecido a los veintisiete años, una muerte que mi jefe lamento bastante pese a que habían pasado años que no la veía.

Los problemas familiares estaban a la orden del día cuando hablamos de mi jefe, pero pago muy dura todas las lecciones de la vida.

Al principio y al mirar la imagen pensé que la cubriría, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que al contrario un segundo después me preguntaba donde sería oportuno ponerla.

Esto me hizo pensar como la actitud de las personas cambia con los años, pero los sentimientos no...

Después de ayudarlo a acomodar el cuadro decidimos desempacar y descansar, estábamos seguros que el segundo día seria aún más pesado que el primero, sobre todo por la carga emocional.

Y así fue, ya que el segundo día también nos fuimos de Tokio, no muy lejos realmente, a una hora y media de camino, donde se encontraba un pequeño pueblo a comparación de la gran ciudad en la que se había convertido el centro de Japón, el nombre de esta ciudad era Tomoeda.

Mucha gente desconocía que mi jefe viajaba en las vacaciones de primavera para visitar este lugar, cosa que agradecía profundamente, puesto que siendo un hombre tan importante les parecería curioso a algunas personas, que quisiera estar en un lugar tan poco conocido turísticamente, y más por la razón por la cual venía.

Nos encontrábamos fuera de una institución educativa, que era más comúnmente llamada Secundaria Tomoeda, donde esperábamos a una persona en especial.

Entre la gran cantidad de alumnos que se encuentran en ella a primera instancia me fue difícil divisar a quien buscábamos, pero a mi jefe le resultaba más fácil, él ya me había comentado varias veces lo singular de esta persona, y yo sabía que era cierto, aun cuando no podía sentirlo como él.

Mi jefe sonrió entonces al ver a una preciosa jovencita de cabello castaño claro aproximarse hacia nosotros con sus enormes y bellos ojos verdes sorprendidos por lo inesperado de la visita.

Sin embargo, al instante de verlo, después de mirarlo un par de veces más con gran sorpresa, la joven corrió hacia los brazos de mi jefe, yo contemplaba únicamente la escena con una sonrisa satisfecha, sabía que el estaría contento.

- ¡Me da mucho gusto volverte a ver! ¡No podía creer que fueras tú! Es decir, únicamente vienes en primavera y ahora que es invierno...

Mi jefe sonreía al contemplar a la linda jovencita, ella también se veía realmente contenta por volverlo a ver y la escena me parecía realmente enternecedora.

- Bueno, este me pareció el momento adecuado para venir a visitarte ¿acaso no te da gusto eso?, estoy muy contento de ver lo bien que estas... y por su puesto lo bonita que te has puesto.

Ella solo sonrió algo apenada, su mirada reflejaba realmente la alegría que le daba el volver a ver a mi jefe, y el sonreía como siempre, cuando veía a su Sakura... sin embargo ella después de unos segundos poso su mirada en mi.

- ¿Madeline?

- Señorita, es un placer volver a verla.

Pero Sakura nunca fue de solo palabras, pues aún cuando siempre trataba de mantener mi distancia por tratarme de una sirvienta, ella era demasiado dulce y sabía que no podía tratarme como una simple empleada.

Ella me abrazo entonces y yo recibí gustosa su abrazo.

- Usted sabe que yo siempre la he apreciado mucho, desde que tenía diez años y la conocí aquella vez, en la casa de verano del abuelo, por favor Madeline, considero ofensivo que me llames señorita, solo dime Sakura.

- Pues en ese caso no debería llamarme de "usted", ya que somos tan sinceras preferiría que me llames de tú.

Sakura sonrió, notoriamente su sonrisa tenía la capacidad de endulzar hasta el más duro corazón, como había sucedido una vez hace cinco años con mi jefe, el señor Amamia.

Ellos se habían conocido "por coincidencia" según conocía Sakura, en aquella casa de campo que realmente parecía una enorme mansión de mi jefe, Sakura había ido entonces con su familia a pasar las vacaciones de verano en una casa de campo que le había prestado el jefe de su padre a este para que su familia pasara las vacaciones en otra parte.

Sin embargo, Sakura desconocía hasta la fecha que realmente esa casa no había sido proporcionada por el jefe de su padre, y que el encuentro entre mi jefe y ella no había sido simple coincidencia, y aún, cuando todo había sido manipulado, el resultado de conocer a Sakura para mi jefe fue mejor de lo que el mismo esperaba.

- ¿Y a que se debe su visita? ¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse?

- Pues esta visita..., es por una ocasión muy especial Sakura, y si todo sale bien nos quedaremos hasta después de pasadas las fiestas navideñas.

La pequeña pausa interpretada por mi jefe había sido por un intervalo de unos segundos, en el cual había intercambiado una mirada un tanto preocupada conmigo, pues yo si sabía el verdadero motivo de la visita, pero Sakura se veía feliz.

- !Me alegra tanto!, esta será entonces la primera navidad que pasamos juntos.

Sus palabras me trajeron entonces los recuerdos a la mente, del porque y cuando mi jefe había decidido conocer a Sakura, quien en realidad era su bisnieta.

La historia de los Amamia era poco conocida realmente por las personas, incluso, la gente que podía presumir de conocer realmente a la familia de mi jefe, era gente de esta misma familia, gente que había muerto.

- ¿Madeline?

Sakura llamo entonces mi atención, por unos momentos olvidaba donde estaba, ella me miraba sin entender.

- Lo siento señorita, ¿decía usted?

- Sakura... Madeline, mi nombre es Sakura.

- Lo siento... me es algo difícil acostumbrarme.

- Comprendo, tomate tu tiempo, pero que no sea mucho.

Simplemente Sakura seguía siendo tan despistada como siempre, desde que la conocimos, cuando tenia solo diez años, pero el tiempo había pasado rápido y nos entregaba a una bella adolescente de quince años, con una diferencia de estatura, pero con los mismos rasgos infantiles aún en su rostro, su cabello seguía con el mismo peinado que siempre, a excepción de que lo llevaba un poco más largo, exactamente hasta sus hombros, y su uniforme infantil había sido cambiado por el mismo uniforme azul claro que usaba su hermano cuando era más joven, pero en versión femenina.

Aunque algo que no cambiaba era su forma de ser.

Sakura seguía siendo la misma niña despistada y buena de siempre, su preocupación por los otros no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, y su popularidad tampoco, pues tenía muchos amigos, algunos que conservaba desde la primaria Tomoeda, como era Tomoyo Daidouji, su mejor amiga desde siempre.

Y realmente... era una buena observación la que en ese momento había realizado inconscientemente.

- Sakura es extraño verte sin la señorita Tomoyo, dime ¿Dónde esta ella?

- Hoy tenía clase de dibujo y es por esa razón que la veremos más tarde, pero estoy segura que ella se pondrá muy contenta cuando sepa que están aquí y claro, también papá.

El señor Amamia intercambio una vez más una mirada un tanto inquieta conmigo, yo le correspondí esta vez más directamente esa mirada y Sakura si lo noto esta vez.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

Afortunadamente mi jefe actuó con rapidez.

- No Sakura, no pasa nada, pero si quería pedirte que me dejaras ver a tu padre en este momento, debo agradecerle muchas cosas y me gustaría saber donde puedo encontrarlo.

- Mi padre se encuentra ahora en la Facultad, creo que tiene clases hasta las tres de la tarde.

- Pues bien, que te parece si ahora vamos a comer algo y luego le avisas a Tomoyo y me dejas darle la sorpresa a tu padre.

- Es una buena idea, estoy segura que él también se pondrá feliz de verte.

Pero feliz no era la palabra correcta, preocupado si.

Después de dejar a Sakura en casa de Tomoyo fuimos de inmediato a visitar al padre de la joven, él se encontraba en la biblioteca revisando unos exámenes de sus alumnos, que dejo al instante de ver a mi jefe, ambos sabían que tenían mucho que hablar, esto lo hicieron en una cafetería cercana, y muy privada para que pudieran conversar abiertamente.

- Fue una verdadera sorpresa su visita tan inesperada, ¿por qué no nos aviso que vendría?, hubiéramos ido a recibirlo.

Dijo el señor Kinomoto, que seguía tan amable como siempre.

- Bueno, es que esta vez la razón de mi visita es diferente de las otras veces.

La mirada amable de el señor Kinomoto que hasta entonces había permanecido se esfumo, dando paso a un rostro serio y atento.

- Vine por que a llegó el día en que me es imposible seguir ocultando la verdad a mis bisnietos.

El señor Kinomoto comenzó entonces a mirarlo aún más serio, su semblante me hizo pensar que esta situación le empezaba a molestar demasiado, algo muy difícil de creer en una persona que en todo momento se mostraba amable y sereno.

- Pensé que habíamos acordado que de permitir que visitara a Sakura y Touya usted nunca revelaría la verdad de su parentesco con ellos.

- Y créame señor Kinomoto, me hubiera gustado también a mí seguir con esta mentira, si esta situación no se fuera a salir de mis manos.

En ese momento el rostro de mi jefe reflejo por completo su preocupación por su familia, no pasando desapercibido por el señor Kinomoto.

- ¿Tan grave es?

Mi jefe cerro sus ojos... recordado la razón que había propiciado el viaje.

- Demasiado...

Dijo únicamente, ahora si asustando mucho más al amable señor Kinomoto, que sin pensarlo ni un segundo le dijo.

- Entonces cuente usted con mi aprobación, pero por favor sea sutil a la hora de hablar con ellos, sobre todo con Sakura... usted sabe, no quisiera que esto pudiera traerle "malos recuerdos".

- Yo tampoco quisiera lastimar a mi bisnieta, le doy mi palabra que seré lo más discreto posible.

Este fue realmente el fin de la conversación entre ambos, pues aún cuando mi jefe le tenía mucho respeto y admiración al señor Kinomoto, comprendía que en un pasado él le había hecho mucho daño a su familia, y eso era difícil de olvidar del todo, ambos se habían hecho bastante daño en realidad.

Esto había sido hace más de 20 años... en la ciudad de Tokio, cuando por azares del destino ocurrió que mi niña, Nadeshiko Amamia se enamorara de su profesor de preparatoria, Fujitaka Kinomoto, quienes en contra de la voluntad y tradición familiar decidieron casarse, fugándose mi niña con él, y ella de tan solo dieciséis años de edad...

Mi jefe jamás perdono su acción... no solo porque el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto no fuera un hombre de dinero, o de una noble familia, si no por que como él mismo les dijo... no poseía lo necesario para estar con Nadeshiko.

Aún así, mi jefe no conformándose con eso, hizo por medio de sus contactos que se le cerraran buenas oportunidades de trabajo al esposo de Nadeshiko, sin embargo ella jamás lo odio, y decidió ayudar a su esposo trabajando como modelo, cosa que hizo hasta el día de su muerte.

La única verdad aquí era que mi jefe nunca supo ver la mirada enamorada de su nieta, algo quizás lógico en un hombre con ideas antiguas, y tradiciones importantes a seguir.

Pero había llegado la hora de hablar con alguien que tenía tanto derecho como el señor Kinomoto de saber que era tiempo de decirles la verdad... sabía que era hora de hablar con Sonomi, la otra nieta de mi jefe, hija única del hijo mayor del señor Amamia.

Y cuando nos encontramos con ella la respuesta fue lo que esperábamos, Sonomi conocía muy bien a su abuelo, pues había sido adoptada por él a la edad de ocho años junto con Nadeshiko, confiaba por lo tanto bastante en su intuición y no dudaba que él informarles la verdad era necesario, y Tomoyo también merecía saberla.

Después de todo, todos estaban involucrados en esto... quisieran o no.

En otro sitio mientras esto pasaba Sakura platicaba muy feliz del inesperado reencuentro con su querido abuelito a su mejor amiga Tomoyo.

- Pues me alegra mucho Sakura... aunque es muy extraña su repentina aparición.

- Quizás sea que decidió tomar unas vacaciones en su trabajo.

- Sakura, y en todo este tiempo sabes ¿en qué trabaja el señor Amamia?

- No deberías llamarle así Tomoyo, tu sabes que si te llegara a escuchar que le dices señor Amamia se pondría muy triste... pero respondiendo tu pregunta, no, no lose... pero sé en el fondo que ha tenido un pasado muy triste, cuando estoy con el trato de hablar lo menos posible de eso porque siempre rehuye el tema.

Pero Tomoyo nunca fue tan ingenua como Sakura, ella necesitaba saber más, no podía creer y conformarse con solo pequeños detalles, tampoco se creía que hubiera una persona tan desinteresada en el mundo que las quisiera tanto solo porque sí.

- Muy bien Sakura, tú ganas, espero que venga a vernos pronto porque ya quiero saludarlo.

Para Tomoyo habían pasado solo cuatro años de conocerlo, y esto había sucedido porque curiosamente mi jefe había tenido que ir a Japón exactamente a Tomoeda a un viaje de negocios, topándose con Sakura de "casualidad" quien presento a Tomoyo con mi jefe, pero por su rostro se notaba que ella no creía eso del viaje de negocios, y siempre mantuvo una distancia analítica hacia mi jefe, y pese a que este ya lo había notado antes, seguía fingiendo.

La pregunta de Tomoyo era porque, quería respuestas pues le preocupaba sobre todo Sakura, cada vez que veía a mi jefe con su mejor amiga era notorio algo de preocupación de la joven.

Un día después de nuestra llegada vimos a Tomoyo, ella como siempre actuó con su usual amabilidad y respeto.

Tomoyo siempre había mostrado ser una niña bastante madura y sensible, pero con el tiempo había perdido parte de su sensibilidad y había adquirido más madurez en otros aspectos, su carácter era de envidiar para otras niñas de su edad pues era intuitiva, inteligente, amable, responsable y realmente eran de admirarse sus calificaciones en la escuela, sin embargo ella ya tenía decidido firmemente su profesión, ella se dedicaría a seguir la labor que la exitosa empresaria Sonomi Daidouji había empezado con su empresa fabricante de juguetes... aunque esta no era la pasión principal de Tomoyo, pues como en el pasado seguía diseñando y elaborando preciosos trajes, solo que ahora era menos seguido por las múltiples responsabilidades que tenía a su edad, esta era su pasión, además del grabar aún a Sakura, y a toda cosa que le pareciera bella, ya que hace casi cinco años había abandonado el coro.

Además era rica, y muy bella, no cambiando demasiado su apariencia de cuando niña, excepto el fleco que ahora tenia más largo, su cabello seguía igual en tamaño que siempre y portaba el mismo uniforme que el de Sakura con el saco azul claro.

Pero Tomoyo no mostraba con tanta facilidad sus sentimientos como Sakura, que en ese entonces jugaba tenis, con su abuelo, el deporte favorito de ambos.

Tomoyo y yo observábamos entonces, Sakura se había vuelto tan buena con el tiempo y las enseñanzas de mi jefe que podía llegar a ser realmente una profesional en el deporte... incluso a veces tenía que dar oportunidad al señor Amamia para que pudiera ganar puntos en el juego, claro Sakura era tan ingenua y dulce que siempre creyó que no nos dábamos cuenta... pero todos lo sabíamos.

Aunque el juego era solo un hoby, una usual tradición que tenía Sakura con el señor Amamia, algo que sabía que ella no cambiaría por nada en el mundo, pues se le notaba muy feliz cuando lo hacía.

Pero ahora... realmente no podían hacerlo por mucho tiempo, mi jefe ya era un anciano después de todo y debía cuidar su salud.

Hasta este momento los días habían sido gloriosos, y me alegro mucho el que pudiera pasarlos con su familia, auque estos no supieran que lo eran.

Aunque faltaba alguien a quien la edad y la desconfianza que poseía no le dejaron acercarse, esto lo digo refiriéndome a Touya Kinomoto, hermano mayor de Sakura.

Aún cuando el señor Amamia había intentado acercarse al joven este nunca lo permitió rechazando todas las invitaciones que este le hacía.

Incluso mi jefe contrato una vez a un investigador privado para que espiara al joven y pudiera averiguar sus aficiones y así tener algo con que acercarse, pero él no lo permitió, a veces creo que ni siquiera quería que él se acercara a Sakura.

Por lo investigado anteriormente por el señor Amamia, Touya Kinomoto era un hombre serio y responsable, en ese entonces faltaba poco para que él saliera de la Universidad Ueno en la cual había estudiado, y se recibiría ese mismo año en la carrera de Licenciatura en Derecho Corporativo, carrera que le quedaba como anillo al dedo desde mi parecer, pero que aún no ejercía, pues en su vida laboral como siempre activa, era Capitán de un restaurante en el cual había trabajado los últimos tres años como mesero, siendo ascendido hace poco.

Touya era un hombre muy guapo para este entonces, muy alto, con sus veintidós años y toda una vida por delante que aparentaba éxito, pero con su carácter tan fuerte y sus modos espantaba a las chicas, que a pesar de lo anterior tenían la esperanza de poder endulzar el corazón del joven hombre.

Era obvio que a su edad apenas si había salido con chicas, de tener una novia, creo que eso jamás lo sabré.

Ni siquiera el investigador privado pudo proporcionarnos esa información, preocupando un tanto a mi jefe.

Pero para bien o mal, estos eran los Amamia, una familia poco convencional que había sido marcada con la sangre de sus integrantes... una familia dividida por ¿el destino?... quizás algunas personas podrían decir que si, otras que no... yo solamente sé y conozco de buena fuente que no existen las casualidades...

**¡Fin del primer capitulo!**


	3. El reencuentro

**Capitulo II**

**El reencuentro **

**"_La amistad puede convertirse en amor. El amor en amistad... !nunca!" (Albert Camus)_**

Los días de felicidad para mi jefe eran escasos, pero sabía apreciarlos. Los días más felices de su vida no habían sido en una oficina, en su trabajo, ni siquiera en Inglaterra, y obviamente tampoco lo era este momento en especifico, porque la felicidad momentanea, estaba empañada por un temor del futuro.

Sin embargo dentro de todas las cosas que podrían hacerlo feliz solamente deseaba una, el bienestar de su familia, sobre todo de su bisnieta consentida que era Sakura.

Yo sabía de buena fuente que el hubiera cambiado todas sus posesiones materiales por darle una vida feliz y plena, pero sabía que de cierta forma aunque la tenía, no estaba completa, y nunca lo estaría, es decir, tenía una familia que la adoraba y se preocupaba por ella, una situación económica estable, buenos amigos de colegio que la querían y respetaban mucho, una buena educación, salud y quizás todas las cosas que una niña de su edad podría desear... a excepción de una, su madre.

Esto sobre todo era notorio para mi jefe cuando hablaban de ella, Sakura siempre solía expresarse con un inmenso amor y admiración hacia Nadeshiko, pese a no recordar nada sobre ella, cosa que adjudicaba por que ella había fallecido cuando solo tenía tres años Sakura.

El señor Amamia sabía a la perfección que Sakura necesitaba de una madre, y más al ir creciendo pues había cosas que una niña que se convierte en adolescente no puede compartir con facilidad con un padre o hermano.

Como lo fue sobre todo en aquella ocasión que teniendo solo once años llego a enamorarse de un niño de su colegio que era procedente de China y regresando este a su país natal, rompió el corazón de Sakura.

Por supuesto, Sakura jamás menciono lo del niño del que se había enamorado a su abuelo, si no a mí, una tarde ya hace mucho tiempo, y en estricta confesión secreta, poco después de que pasara el festival del Clavel.

Habíamos ido a visitar a Sakura, con el pretexto del trabajo de mi jefe como cada año y su querido abuelo convivió un tiempo con ella, pero esta lucía perdida en su mirada y sonreía de manera forzosa, claro que la astucia de mi jefe hizo que lo notara, pero ella jamás se quejaba y cuando él le preguntaba con preocupación que le pasaba ella sonrojada decía que nada.

Era en esos momentos en que una niña necesitaba a su madre, por fortuna ella me confió su sentir por aquel niño que había venido como estudiante de intercambio, y sí, su tristeza por él duro largo rato, pues no había tenido noticias suyas, aunque ella le escribía semanalmente, pero luego de un tiempo, y cansada de seguir pensando en alguien que no le correspondía, dejo de hacerlo, aunque tardo un año, más de lo que hubiera pensado.

Alguna vez escuche por hay decir a alguien que un amor tarda en ser olvidado la misma cantidad de tiempo que se le invierte, así pues, si un enamoramiento durase un año, un año es el tiempo que le llevaría a esa persona olvidarse del ser amado, sin embargo es una total mentira, una afirmación asi es imprecisa si consideramos que mi niña no amo desde el primer instante al joven Li, que a penas si fueron cinco meses el tiempo que ella lo quizo con intensidad, y que a pesar de eso fue un año el que tardo para olvidar.

Eso, si realmente lo olvido.

La verdad siempre me pregunte si seguía pensando en él, ya que nunca volvió a salir con un chico, ni hablarme de amor hacia alguien más, sin embargo eso jamás se lo pregunte, respetaba su silencio, y comprendía que para Sakura aquello que había vivido con el joven chino había sido más especial de lo que hubiera podido explicar.

Pero después de todo, si hubo otro hombre en la vida de mi pequeña, un hombre que siempre estuvo constantemente a su lado, Yukito Tsukishiro.

Él la había consolado, aconsejado y cuidado desde hace mucho tiempo, y en este entonces lo seguía haciendo, todos sabíamos que él era su mejor amigo, y un gran responsable de la recuperación de Sakura.

Era interesante saber que aquel joven también era sumamente especial para Touya, siendo muy curioso que el mejor amigo del hermano de Sakura fuera el mejor amigo de ella misma, pues esto podría parecer incomodo entre familiares, pero para ellos no lo era.

Y Yukito era considerado desde hace mucho como parte de la familia Kinomoto.

Inclusive el mismo señor Kinomoto parecía apreciarlo mucho. Y la vida en conjunto de la familia era buena, muy estable.

En ese entonces las vacaciones de invierno estaban a punto de comenzar y aprovechando la ocasión mi jefe invitaba a la familia Kinomoto y Daidouji a pasar las fiestas en Tokio en la mansión Amamia, por supuesto, esto lo hacía preparando previamente el lugar para recibir a sus visitas.

El señor Kinomoto y Sonomi aceptaron de inmediato, porque sabían cual era desde su inicio el plan del señor Amamia.

Para esto mi jefe alquilo un helicóptero, aunque esto le pareció un exceso al señor Kinomoto, Sonomi también lo apoyo, pues así el viaje sería más rápido.

Al llegar al angar particular de la familia descendimos y una limosina nos llevo a la mansión, Sakura no podía disimular su sorpresa, ella realmente no estaba acostumbrada a esos lujos como Tomoyo, y auque Touya tampoco lo estaba no le daba importancia, él solo veía a mi jefe con su "sutil" desconfianza, el único que le hacia segunda a Sakura en su entusiasmo era Yukito, que también había sido invitado y platicaba felizmente con ambas jovenes.

Pronto llegamos a la mansión, ahora completamente restaurada.

Sakura se quedo muda del asombro, se veía muy impresionada por la hermosa construcción, y no tardo en pedir permiso e ir a explorarla conmigo.

La mansión había sido pintada en color gris claro, y el enorme jardín tenía hasta un pequeño lago artificial en el centro, con una fuente enorme en forma de delfín, el lugar parecía un castillo realmente ingles.

- ¿Por qué un delfín Madeline?

La pregunta no me sorprendió, sabia lo curiosa que era Sakura.

- A mi amo le gustan mucho los delfines, es su animal favorito.

- Esta fuente !es bellísima!, a mi también me gustan.

- Pero te gustan más los caballos, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Como lo supiste Madeline?

- El señor me lo dijo, ¿recuerdas cuando solían ir a montar aquellos veranos pasados?

- Como olvidarlo, es una lastima que la salud del abuelo ya no le permita hacerlo.

Esto lo dijo con un deje de tristeza que no paso desapercibido para mí.

Pero colocándome frente a ella le dije.

- Sakura, no debes sentirte triste, mi jefe es una persona que ha tenido una vida muy completa, él ya ha cabalgado muchas veces antes.

Sakura se aparto con algo de sorpresa y preocupación diciéndome.

- Hablas como si fuera a morir.

- Sakura... la vida no es eterna para nadie, te recuerdo que tu también morirás algún día, y yo también, unos antes que otros pero es de lo único que no podremos escapar.

- No digas eso Madeline, !por favor no sigas!, no quiero pensar en cosas tan tristes, porque aquí no hay nada de que preocuparse.

"_Pero las habrá_"... pensé en ese momento siguiendo a la joven que recorría aún el lugar... "_y espero que cuando eso ocurra estés lista, mi querida niña"..._

Más al fondo, muy oculto en el jardín se encontraban unos columpios, juegos infantiles, y un columpio en especial grande que era para dos personas y que estaba cubierto por sombra que propiciaba un cerezo cercano al lugar.

Sakura miro sobre todo el árbol... era bellísimo pese a estar cubierto por nieve, dando nuevamente un vistazo hacia los columpios pregunto.

- ¿Eran para los hijos del abuelo?

- No, ha decir verdad eran para sus nietas, sus hijos no vivieron en esta casa hasta tener la mayoría de edad.

- Debió quererlas mucho.

- Las sigue queriendo, al igual que a ti y a Tomoyo.

Sakura sonrió, parecía muy complacida en estar en la casa de su abuelo, mientras continuábamos explorando el lugar, Tomoyo estaba en la cocina junto con el señor Fujitaka y Sonomi preparando la cena y Touya y Yukito se encontraban viendo la casa por el interior.

Hasta entonces no sabía lo que el señor Amamia hacia en ese instante, esto lo supe de sus labios hace tiempo, cuando platicábamos a solas.

Una lechuza había visitado su despacho, y con ella, en su patita venía una nota.

Mi jefe la tomo, la leyó y dio contestación al instante, sellando la carta con cera derretida y poniendo el anillo familiar que tenía una "a" y una estrella de cinco picos que se le adjudicaba a la familia, la lechuza llevo el mensaje a su dueño, por lo que imagino, mi jefe estaría preocupado por lo que había hecho, pero también satisfecho, si existía una manera de cambiar el destino él querría tomarla a cualquier costo.

Por eso estamos aquí, ahora, para cambiar el destino, supongo.

Ese día también había terminado sin mayor acontecimiento, Sakura exploro junto conmigo cada detalle que pudo de la casa, sin embargo no logro hacerlo por lo inmensa que esta era.

Todos fueron a dormir temprano ese día, pues el viaje aunque corto había sido agotador, todos dormían excepto mi jefe, que miraba por una de las ventanas de la casa que estaba en el segundo piso.

Mirando su expresión, no tuve duda y pregunte.

- ¿Paso algo malo?

- La hora se aproxima, están cerca.

Acercándome aún más a la ventana, pude observar un cuervo que miraba la mansión como si tratara de ver dentro de ella.

- Vayamos a dormir, mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer.

Dicho esto se marcho hacía sus aposentos, al volver la mirada una vez más hacia el árbol el cuervo se había esfumado.

La mañana siguiente tuvimos un día normal, Sakura, Tomoyo, mi jefe y yo salimos gran parte del día a dar un paseo, regresamos hasta que el atardecer se puso de un bonito color naranja.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto, a excepción de la noche.

Cuando por cosas del destino, Sakura y Tomoyo salieron a comprar unos víveres.

El centro comercial de Tokio quedaba a unas cuantas calles de la mansión, así que Sakura decidió ir con Tomoyo a hacer unas compras que nos hacían falta, Sakura insistió en que les permitieran ir solas, por la cercanía del lugar a la casa y su padre acepto, a veces creo que de haber estado en ese momento Touya o Yukito lo hubieran impedido pero ellos se encontraban recorriendo la ciudad.

Se dirigieron entonces hacia el centro comercial, me imagino que Sakura querría contarle a Tomoyo muchas cosas del viaje y las niñas querían privacidad, pero no la tuvieron por mucho tiempo.

Caminaron una calle, luego otra y luego muchas más pero el centro comercial no aparecía.

Tomoyo mirando alrededor dijo a Sakura.

- Creo que estamos perdidas, hace mucho debíamos haber llegado.

- Tienes razón Tomoyo, creo que incluso deben estar preocupados por nosotras, es algo tarde.

Sakura miraba su reloj y Tomoyo saco su celular diciéndole.

- Llamaré a mi madre, aunque lo malo de esto es que dudo que nos vuelvan a permitir salir solas.

Dijo sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa duro poco, pues pronto se dio cuenta que su celular no funcionaba.

- Sakura, no quiero alarmarte, pero creo que estamos en problemas.

Tomoyo tenía razón, pero no por lo que creía.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue volviendo más oscuro, realmente no se lograba ver con facilidad, los focos de la luz que alumbraban las calles se rompieron en un momento, el aire se volvió aun más helado.

Sakura temblaba de miedo en ese instante, Tomoyo trataba de conservar la calma cuando su amiga le dijo.

- No... no se tratará de ¿un... fan... fantasma?

- Tranquilízate Sakura, algo debió haber pasado con la electricidad, es todo.

Tomoyo sabía que eso no era verdad, ella también tenía miedo, aún cuando tratara de aparentarlo, se miraba en sus ojos.

Este fue el inicio de los sucesos.

Un hombre con una tunica negra se aproximo a las jóvenes, ni Sakura ni Tomoyo pudieron ver su rostro ya que estaba cubierto por una capucha, pero si pudieron ver su sonrisa, pues la parte posterior de su rostro si era visible.

- ¿Quién... quién es usted?

Pregunto Sakura temerosa, pues el hombre tenía una increíble aura maligna, demasiado perceptible para pasar desapercibida.

El hombre no respondió, solo siguió avanzando hacia ellas, el único sonido en el lugar era el de sus botas negras aproximándose a ellas.

Sakura y Tomoyo retrocedieron unos pasos tratando de alejarse del sujeto, pero él se detuvo cuando las tenía a ambas lo suficientemente cerca, y su sonrisa se borro en ese instante.

- No puedo creer que tú seas a quien busco.

Dijo él con su voz grave.

- Pero al menos creo que podré divertirme con ustedes dos un rato.

Fue entonces que levantando su mano y una ráfaga de viento se dejo sentir en el lugar , una ventisca arrojó a Tomoyo a unos metros, golpeándola contra una pared cercana.

- ¡Tomoyo!...

Grito Sakura corriendo a ayudar a su amiga, pero aquel hombre se interpuso antes que pudiera llegar a ella.

- Aún no termino contigo, se supone que esto iba a ser interesante por tratarse de ti, pero... veo que me equivoque.

El hombre tomo a Sakura por el cuello y la levanto con facilidad, empezando a dejarla sin aliento, aunque Sakura intentaba evitarlo, él era más fuerte y después de intentar luchar su mano cayó, pues estaba a punto del desmayo.

Su sonrisa se vislumbro nuevamente, estaba tan entretenido con su presa que no pudo divisar cuando sorpresivamente un joven con traje chino atacaba al sujeto con su espada, cortando su mano, que cayo junto con Sakura al suelo.

- !Argghh!...

Se quejo el hombre, un corte así debería imposibilitar a una persona normal, pero él seguir de pie, mirando a su atacante con ira.

- Li...

El otro joven se puso en posición de defensa, esperaba un ataque de aquel sujeto de capucha negra, pero este solo dijo como advertencia.

- Nunca debiste entrometerte en esto... !tú y tu familia lo pagaran caro!

Desapareciendo después en una cortina de humo.

El otro joven guardo su espada en una funda que tenía en su espalda, después de agitarla quitando la sangre emanada por el otro individuo, acercándose después a ver a Sakura, que había presenciado lo anterior y no se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

Él se acerco entonces, pero ella retrocedía, aún en el suelo, su ropa tenía restos de sangre de su atacante y la mano de aquel hombre aún estaba a unos pocos metros, tirada, inerte.

Sakura cerro sus ojos cuando vio que ya no podía huir.

- ¿Estas bien?, no te asustes, no te voy a hacer daño.

Sakura se sorprendió, el joven extendía su mano para ayudarla, pero su sorpresa más grande fue el mirar su rostro, un largo momento se prolongo entre ambos.

- ¿¡Syaoran!

Él también se sorprendió y dijo.

- ¿Sakura?

Sakura se miraba confundida, pero pronto salió de su impacto para ir corriendo hacia Tomoyo.

- ¡Tomoyo!... !Tomoyo! Respóndeme, !vamos!

El joven Li seguía mirando a Sakura sin comprender, pues él había sido enviado a Tokio para una misión de gran importancia, en ningún momento había siquiera imaginado la posibilidad de encontrarla hay, pero olvidando todo se acercó rápidamente a Tomoyo y tomando su pulso dijo a Sakura.

- Solo esta desmayada, no parece haber sido grave.

- Pero... ¿qué haces aquí?, en Tokio... y ¿quién... quién era ese sujeto que nos atacó?

Syaoran miro a Sakura con un deje de preocupación, y dijo.

- No te puedo dar muchos detalles Sakura, pero tengo que averiguar que quiere ese sujeto aquí, es algo así como un "enemigo de mi familia", pero hablemos luego, debo ponerlas a salvo.

Después de cargar a Tomoyo en brazos agrego.

- ¿Vives ahora en Tokio?

- No, vengo por invitación de un amigo, será mejor ir a su casa.

Sakura le indico la dirección a su amigo, yo y mi jefe observábamos la escena desde un lugar cercano ocultos tras unos árboles.

El señor Amamia sonrió un poco, y dijo.

- Creo que habrá que preparar otra habitación para nuestro nuevo invitado.

Yo asentí, y pregunte.

- ¿Fue lo correcto no hacer nada?

- Era lo mejor, tu confía en mi Madeline, solo confía.

**¡Fin del segundo capitulo!**


	4. El Abuelo

**Capitulo III**

**El Abuelo **

**"_El porvenir de un hijo es siempre obra de su madre" (Napoleón Bonaparte)_**

Syaoran y Sakura llegaron a la mansión, obviamente nosotros habíamos llegado primero, pero ellos no se enteraron, sin querer interferir en sus asuntos nos esconfimos, excepto Touya y Yukito que tampoco sabían nada, pero no se encontraban por los alrededores.

Sakura ayudo a su amigo abriendo las puertas para que el pudiera ingresar con Tomoyo en brazos, fijándose siempre en que nadie estuviera cerca, así lo hicieron hasta llegar a una habitación de la gran casa que quedaba en el segundo piso, depositando a Tomoyo sobre la cama.

El rostro del joven amigo de Sakura lucia algo impresionado, supuse que era por ver a Sakura, el reencuentro, el lugar donde estaba, todo debía ser bastante sorprendente para él.

Sakura miro con preocupación a Tomoyo, y luego se dirigió hacia Syaoran.

- Muchas gracias por todo.

- No tienes por que darlas.

- Claro que si, salvaste la vida de mi mejor amiga y la mía.

El joven desvió su mirada de la de Sakura, y dijo.

- Tu ropa, creo que deberías cambiarla, si alguien se da cuenta.

Sakura entonces noto que su blusa azul cielo y su falda rosa tableada tenían manchas de sangre, provenientes de aquel hombre.

- Esta bien, pero quiero que hablemos de ese sujeto.

El joven Li suspiro, siempre supuse que la situación le incomodaba, porque él realmente no podía ser sincero con Sakura.

Luego de que Sakura se cambiara se dirigieron hacia el jardín, allí ambos conversaron sobre lo ocurrido, según lo que Syaoran había contado a Sakura, era que él había sido enviado por alguien muy importante de su familia para revisar las energías malignas que provenían desde tiempo en Tokio, pero hay también Syaoran se llevo una sorpresa.

Sakura había dejado la magia, después de que él se fuera por segunda vez a Hong Kong.

- ¡Como pudiste!

- No fue una decisión fácil para mi en un principio.

Dijo Sakura tomando asiento a un lado del lago, con su rostro cabizbajo, bastante avergonzada, pues su expresión la delataba.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sakura?

- Supongo que trataba de olvidar el pasado - Confeso sin atreverse a mirarlo.

El joven Li tomo asiento a un lado de ella.

- Cuando te fuiste te escribí semanalmente, esperaba obtener respuesta de ti pero por lo visto siempre estuviste muy ocupado, después de casi un año de escribirte decidí enterrar todo en el pasado, Kero sabía muy bien lo triste que estaba, él también se veía muy deprimido, fue entonces que consultándolo con Yue tomamos esta decisión, llevan casi cuatro años sellados.

- Nunca recibí una carta tuya Sakura, y yo te envié cartas también, muchas, cada vez que me fue posible.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

El joven Li pensaba en todos los sucesos pasados, tratando de encontrar explicación logica, finalmente diciendo a Sakura.

- No lo se Sakura, pero ahora me preocupa más el porque te ataco ese individuo, necesitamos prepararte por si acaso el volviera a hacerlo, quizás quiere robarte las cartas.

- Eso quiere decir que...

- Tienes que volver a usar tu magia – dijo mirándola con seriedad suavizando su expresión al decir - pero no te preocupes te ayudare a entrenar.

Tomoyo estaba detrás de ellos en un lugar cercano, una vez viendo que habían terminado de hablar "de sus asuntos" se acerco más para que notaran su presencia diciendo:

- Me alegra volver a verte Li.

Y así el tiempo paso, Syaoran Li se presento ante el señor Amamia, el padre de Sakura, Sonomi, Touya y su amigo, y mi jefe lo invito a quedarse en la casa, siendo tan insistente que el tímido chico tubo que aceptar.

Aún cuando Touya lo miraba con algo de recelo.

Esa misma noche, cuando Sakura creyó que todos dormíamos, ella Tomoyo y el joven Li salieron, al jardín de la casa, y ella se dispuso a liberar el sello que mantenía dormidos a los guardianes y sus cartas.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto la misión contigo... ¡Libérate!

Mi jefe, yo y los amigos de Sakura esperamos ver que ocurriría, pero nada.

- !Libérate!

Todos a excepción de mi jefe y el joven Li estábamos incrédulos por lo ocurrido, incluso Sakura lucia preocupada, fue cuando su amigo intervino diciendo.

- Esto ocurre porque tu nivel de magia es muy básico ahora, necesitas tener fe y aprender a desarrollarlo.

- ¿Que tal si no logro despertarlos?

- Tranquila, lo lograras, pero se requiere de mucha magia y te será muy difícil lograrlo en un principio, debes tener paciencia.

- Pero el tiempo...

- Tranquila, preocuparte no servira de nada.

Sakura asintió con poca seguridad, luciendo preocupada, más de lo que hubiera querido decir, pero el tiempo paso, Sakura lo intento no solo ese día si no los siguientes, y esto comenzaba a preocuparles, sobre todo a Syaoran que sentía las presencias mágicas cerca y sabía que este compás de tiempo había sido casi un regalo de sus enemigos, porque después de todo, sabíamos lo poderosos que ellos eran.

El animo de Sakura estaba por los suelos, tenia miedo de lo que fuera a pasar y ella no podía hacer nada sin su magia.

Una noche común mientras todos cenábamos note eso en Sakura, pues parecía estar perdida en su mirada y no disimulaba en lo absoluto su preocupación, fue solo hasta que una voz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, la voz del joven Tsukishiro.

- ¿Sakura?

Sakura dejando de mirar su plato le miro a los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, no te preocupes.

- Pareces preocupada, ¿te ocurre algo?

El señor Kinomoto y Sonomi la miraron con la misma preocupación, ella negó con una sonrisa un poco forzada, y volvió a su plato a terminar su comida, por la expresión del señor Amamia supuse que había tomado en ese momento una decisión, y así fue, esa misma noche.

Sakura salió, esta vez sola, era tarde pues pasaba de la media noche.

Dirigiéndose al mismo sitio de siempre a intentar una vez más el revivir a las cartas y sus guardianes, cercano al lago artificial, pues era su lugar favorito por estar cerca aquel árbol de cerezos.

- "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto la misión contigo" ¡Libérate!

Al ver que nada ocurría volvió a insistir.

- "Libérate"

Cayó al piso arrodillada, decepcionada de no poder lograrlo.

Yo me encontraba detrás de ella para que no pudiera verme, escondida como siempre, pero fue grande mi sorpresa cuando mi jefe, a quien acompañaba en ese momento, se acerco a la joven poniéndose frente a ella, esta vez sin esconderse, mostrando ante ella lo que hacia mucho tiempo sabía.

- No puedes rendirte.

Haciendo salir a Sakura de sus pensamientos, que fue cuando observo que no estaba tan sola.

- Te lo dije mil veces en el pasado Sakura, si te caes del caballo.

- Debes volver a montar.

Dijo terminando la oración del señor Amamia, mientras este asentía con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Y algo extraño paso, Sakura se puso de pie, y sin importarle ni el ser descubierta, ni sus fallidos intentos comenzó a recitar.

- "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella...

En ese momento Touya, Sonomi, el señor Kinomoto, el joven Li, Tomoyo y el joven Tsukishiro, se acercaron, pues habían notado la ausencia de Sakura y habían ido en su búsqueda, y al ver lo que ocurría frente a nosotros quedaros pasmados...

Un aura de color rojo se apoderaba de Sakura, pero no solo de ella, pues el señor Amamia también pronunciaba parte del conjuro.

- "muestra tu forma... ante la valiente que acepto la misión contigo".

- ¡Libérate!

Diciendo los dos al unísono esto último, fue cuando el libro de las Cartas Sakura comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad y de pronto salió un guardián con hermosas alas doradas envuelto por una nube de humo dorado, pero también a nuestro lado, el joven Tsukishiro era transformado por un humo plateado en un ángel con hermosas alas del mismo color.

Todos, sin excepción estábamos atónitos ante lo ocurrido.

Sakura sonrió ante lo esto, pues las cartas fueron las siguientes en despertar una por una.

Pero el esfuerzo había sido demasiado, y ambos, tanto el señor Amamia, como Sakura, caían al suelo con una sonrisa en sus rostros, completamente desmayados, pero satisfechos.

- ¡Sakura!

Grito el señor Kinomoto mientras corría a ver a su hija, y Yue y Kerberos no comprendían bien lo que pasaba, pero aún así la situación era por demás de cualquier otra, insólita, pues toda la familia de Sakura y amigos estaban hay, viéndo perfectamente a las cartas y a ellos en sus verdaderas formas.

Y no parecían muy sorprendidos.

Kerberos sobre todo miro confundido a nosotros, parecía no reconocernos, pero volviendo a su forma falsa se acerco más hacia Tomoyo, analizándola.

- ¿To... moyo?

- Ha pasado tiempo desde que no te vemos Kero.

Dirigiendo su mirada después hacia el joven Li.

- Entonces... tu serás... el ¿mocoso?

Pero -e no le dio importancia y como la vez anterior ayudo a llevar a Sakura a su habitación, mientras Touya hacia lo mismo con el señor Amamia.

Fue ya de noche cuando Sakura recupero el conocimiento.

Encontrándose en su habitación, bajo del segundo piso para buscar a alguien, pero esta vez se topo con algo que no esperaba, pues en la pared que daba a las escaleras se encontraba la imagen que habíamos encontrado mi jefe y yo el primer día que llegamos a la casa, una imagen donde se veía claramente a Nadeshiko Amamia con un traje ceremonial de su familia, de color rojo carmesí con detalles dorados, en esa imagen se veía realmente bella.

Sakura miraba la pintura de su madre con gran sorpresa, en ninguna otra imagen había lucido Nadeshiko tan imponente, ni siquiera en sus tiempos de modelo.

- Ese cuadro fue pintado cuando ella tenia tu edad.

Dijo el señor Amamia que estaba en el primer piso, pues Sakura se encontraba en la mitad de las escaleras viendo la imagen.

- ¿Por qué tiene usted una imagen de mi madre?

- Tengo que darte muchas explicaciones, pero ven, será mejor hacerlo en el estudio, todos nos esperan allá.

Sakura siguió al señor Amamia.

Cuando llegaron al amplio estudio Sakura miro con sorpresa que hay todos los esperaban ya, Tomoyo que estaba sentada en un amplio sofá le hizo una indicación a Sakura para que esta se sentara a su lado.

El señor Amamia miro la chimenea parecía muy pensativo, nadie decía nada, é fue el primero que inicio diciendo.

- Les agradezco su paciencia, pero quería que estuviéramos todos aquí reunidos para aclarar todas sus dudas y que todos lo supieran de una vez.

Aunque al joven Li le había parecido irrelevante su asistencia y un tanto incomoda, mi jefe había insistido para que se quedara.

- Comenzare diciéndoles la verdad de los hechos sobre todo a ustedes tres, Sakura, Tomoyo y Touya.

Kerberos también estaba hay al lado del joven Tsukishiro.

- Tus dudas eran ciertas después de todo Touya.

El joven lo miro con sorpresa y el señor Amamia sonrió.

- Si tenía un interés en venir a visitarlos, porque después de todo ustedes son mi familia, lo único que queda de ella ahora.

Los tres quedaron atónitos, fue Sakura quien dijo.

- ¿Tu eras el bisabuelo?, ¿quién siempre nos mandaba regalos?

- Si Sakura, soy yo.

Sakura continuó.

- ¿Por qué mentiste todos estos años?

- Porque algo hizo mal, supongo que su conciencia a de estar tan sucia que ni siquiera nos podía mirar a la cara como lo que era.

Fue el duro comentario de Touya que miraba con desprecio a su bisabuelo lo que sorprendió a todos, aunque era logico, pues nunca dio importancia a nada de él.

- ¡Hermano! No deberías.

- Sakura, Touya tiene razón.

Interrumpió el señor Amamia y después de una breve pausa continuo.

- No quería mirarlos después de que le di la espalda a su madre Nadeshiko, pero tampoco pretendía ganarme su amor con obsequios, solo fue una compensación, ni siquiera a ti Tomoyo, porque realmente me volví un hombre odiable, incluso de no ser necesario no les hubiera dicho nada, pero lo es y el tiempo se agota.

Tomoyo miro la tristeza de su bisabuelo, pero no dijo nada pues el comenzó diciendo.

- Es necesario contar la historia desde el principio, esta es la verdad.

- Hace muchos años existieron personas entre la gente común que tenían poderes especiales, poderes fuera de lo ordinario, pero la gente normal comenzó a asustarse y después a perseguirlos y fue así que muchos murieron en la hoguera y en otros miles de castigos por el uso de sus poderes especiales, por esta razón las personas con esta clase de poderes se reunieron y empezaron a formar una sociedad de hechiceros secreta, una sociedad aún vigente en nuestros tiempos llamada Maestros de la Magia.

El joven Li que se encontraba en un rincón con los brazos cruzados miro incrédulo a mi jefe.

- No... no puede ser... ¿usted es?

El señor Amamia sonrió ante su asombro, el joven era bastante listo a decir verdad, y ya había notado que en varias ocasiones anteriores había mirado al señor Amamia analíticamente, como si lo reconociera de algún lugar, y ahora sabía de donde.

- Veo que ya te has dado cuenta, si, yo soy aquel miembro del cual la Sociedad de Hechiceros no se atreve a hablar.

Sakura miro a Syaoran también con sorpresa y dijo.

- ¿Lo sabias?, porque no lo dijiste.

- Él no tiene la culpa Sakura.

Dijo su bisabuelo, llamando una vez más su atención.

- La honorable sociedad es muy estricta, hay miles de normas y una de las más importantes es que no se debe decir nada de esto a alguien que no pertenezca a una familia hechicera, sin embargo, nosotros si pertenecimos una vez.

- Hace mucho tiempo vine a vivir a Japón, lo hice por petición de mi esposa Sayoko, pues ella era originaria de este país, yo y la mayor parte de nuestra familia es originaria de Inglaterra, pero ella murió poco después de llegar a vivir a esta casa.

Nuestros hijos para entonces ya tenían la edad propicia para casarse, y así lo hicieron, comprometidos como era la tradición familiar con miembros de familias poderosas tanto económicamente, como en habilidades mágicas.

En la Sociedad debíamos tener un representante familiar para la toma de decisiones importantes, yo era el miembro que representaba a mi familia, como tal, todos debían hacer lo que yo les ordenara. Yo fui quien arreglo entonces el matrimonio de mis hijos, pero ambos, junto con sus esposas murieron en un terrible accidente aéreo, justo cuando Sonomi tenia ocho años y Nadeshiko siete.

Mis dos únicos hijos murieron en ese avión junto con sus esposas, con esto me refiero a sus abuelos Logan, quien fue el padre de Sonomi, el primero en nacer y a quien mi esposa decidió bautizar así en mi honor, pues ese es mi verdadero nombre y Terry, el padre de Nadeshiko.

Después de eso, tenía que tomar una decisión, era el jefe de la familia Amamia, y yo tenía que ver por el bienestar de mis nietas, por lo cual, decidí adoptar legalmente a Sonomi y a Nadeshiko, y no solo fui su padre si no su tutor en enseñarles magia, aunque Sonomi nunca tubo poderes mágicos, Nadeshiko era todo lo contrario, ella era la más increíble maestra de magia pese a ser tan joven.

- Así es - Dijo Sonomi agregando a la conversación - Nadeshiko tenía un potencial muy elevado y conocía a la perfección todas las normas que la Sociedad de Hechiceros tenía, era tan increíble que tubo muchos pretendientes que pedían su mano en matrimonio.

El señor Amamia miro luego al joven Li.

- Sin embargo, yo había decidido casarla con alguien que tuviera el mismo potencial, con esto me refiero a tu padre, Sheng Li.

Todos se sorprendieron, que pequeño solía ser el mundo, pues los padres de Sakura y el joven Li se conocían desde pequeños, al igual que Sakura y Syaoran, aunque estos habían sido conocidos como prometidos y no rivales.

- Tu padre poseía tanto potencial, que seria él, quien sería el próximo líder de los hechiceros, pero murió peleando, según me entere.

- Si, mi padre tubo una batalla en la cual murió.

- Lo lamento mucho, fue una verdadera pena, hubiera deseado estar con él pues muchas veces luchamos juntos.

Mi jefe volvió a retomar el curso de la historia diciendo.

- Todos en la familia Amamia seguimos siempre la tradición de casarnos con gente como nosotros, excepto Nadeshiko, fue ella quien enamorándose de su profesor de Secundaria huyo de su presentación como la futura esposa de Sheng Li, en la más alta sociedad de hechiceros, junto con tu padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

El señor Kinomoto agrego entonces.

- Si, su madre y yo nos enamoramos cuando yo apenas acababa de terminar la carrera y comenzaba como profesor en su escuela, ella intento muchas veces alejarse de mi, pero nos fue imposible porque estábamos muy enamorados, fue entonces que ella me confeso que era hechicera y yo no le creí en un principio, me fue bastante complicado el creer que tenía poderes, pero después, decidí fugarme con ella al saber que estaba comprometida, la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir y el hecho de que tuviera poderes no fue impedimento para nuestro amor.

- Pero yo no perdone su acción - Dijo el señor Amamia, estos recuerdos le fueron muy dolorosos, su semblante me lo decía.

- Después de eso no quise volver a saber nada de mi nieta, estaba tan molesto por la humillación, por la falta de compromiso y por la elección que ella tomo, que jamás quise volver a verla, fue cuando una tarde un mes después de la fiesta de compromiso, que ella y Kinomoto vinieron a mi, dándome una invitación para su boda, pero a mi el hecho me pareció repulsivo, ¿como era posible que una Amamia pudiera fijarse en un simple profesor?, aquello era indigno, sin embargo debo admitir que me equivoque, y cuando lo hice fue muy tarde para remediarlo, pues ella murió sin que pudiera disculparme, no me acerque a la Sociedad, ni a su familia en muchos años, hasta este momento me mantuve en el anonimato, pero la ilusión de conocer a los hijos de mi nieta fue mayor, al igual que el de conocer a la hija de Sonomi.

- Eso quiere decir que ¿tu también te fugaste con mi padre?

Pregunto Tomoyo a Sonomi.

- No, mi matrimonio si fue arreglado como el de todos los demás, la familia Daidouji es una familia de hechiceros, nos casamos muy jóvenes aún, dos meses antes de que Fujitaka conociera a Nadeshiko.

Pude ver que Tomoyo por fin comprendió entonces la razón por la cual habían decidido divorciarse sus padres, era tan obvio, jamás se habían amado, eso había resultado un verdadero fracaso.

- Lamento mucho el daño que les hice a sus familias, como cuando cerré por medio de mis contactos las oportunidades de trabajo de su padre.

Dijo dirigiéndose a Fujitaka Kinomoto.

- Y ahora lo lamento más, porque mis antiguos enemigos han venido a atacarlos.

- ¿Enemigos?

Pregunto Sakura, él continuo.

- Si, verán, todo en esta vida debe tener un equilibrio, las profecías siempre nos hablan de ello, fue así cuando hace mucho tiempo, no estando de acuerdo algunas personas que pertenecieron a la Sociedad, tomaron su propio camino y decidieron formar un grupo de hechiceros a los cuales no les importaba el bienestar de la gente común, y creían firmemente que los débiles debían ser eliminados, antes de que ellos acabaran con nosotros, así muchas familias se desprendieron de nosotros y formaron su propia sociedad de hechiceros, llamada Dark Masters.

- La Sociedad de Hechiceros siempre peleo contra ellos, manteniendo así el equilibrio de la magia, nosotros usamos magia blanca, pero ellos usan a los demonios rompiendo las reglas basicas de la naturaleza creando la hechicería negra, he hay de donde proviene la palabra Brujo.

- Tu madre (dijo mirado a Sakura), tu padre (dijo refiriéndose al joven Li) y yo peleamos contra ellos en incontables ocasiones junto con gente de la Sociedad de Hechiceros, logrado vencerlos en, según creíamos, sería la batalla final, pero al parecer, ellos han vuelto y buscaran venganza de la Sociedad, al igual que de todos los miembros de mi familia, la familia que domina a los Dark Masters es la familia Kurosawa, y fue un miembro de ellos que en días pasados ataco a Sakura y a Tomoyo, tal y como vi en mis sueños.

- ¿Sueños?... tú también.

Pregunto Sakura y su bisabuelo sonrió orgulloso diciendo.

- La familia Amamia es la más reconocida por sus certeras premoniciones, es por eso que sabía que esto sucedería, además nuestro poder se deriva de las estrellas, nuestro símbolo principal, todas las familias poseen un sello personal, de donde se derivan sus poderes, por ejemplo la Li, tiene el símbolo de la Luna.

El joven Li asintió, porque era cierto.

- Por eso Sakura, es absolutamente necesario que practiques tu magia, para que estés lista, la próxima vez.

Sakura se veía preocupada, y el señor Amamia continuó.

- Pero no solo tu, tanto Touya como Tomoyo deben entrenar sus habilidades mágicas.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron y se miraron entre si, Tomoyo dijo.

- Pero, Touya perdió sus habilidades mágicas hace tiempo, y yo nunca he tenido poderes.

El señor Amamia sonrió y le dijo.

- Estas muy equivocada, la magia no se puede perder, y tu magia tampoco, lo que ha ustedes dos les hizo falta todo este tiempo fue algo muy sencillo, fe, en sus habilidades, en la magia, después de todo, ¿como lo sabes si nunca lo has intentado?, si creíste nunca tenerlo.

Tomoyo bajo su mirada y mi jefe tomo su mentón y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

- Tu padre es un gran hechicero Tomoyo, lo llevas en la sangre.

Pero un agudo dolor en su pecho no lo dejo continuar, todos nos acercamos al ver como se llevaba la mano al pecho y su semblante se hacia muy pálido.

- ¿Abuelo? ¿Qué tienes?.

Decía Tomoyo angustiada, llamándolo por primera vez así.

Touya y Yukito lo llevaron a su habitación, mientras yo le llevaba sus medicinas, y después de ingerirlas su semblante se calmo un poco, sugerí que era mejor el dejarlo descansar por todas las emociones vividas ese día y todos salimos de hay, cada quien por su lado, pues todos necesitaban pensar.

Así pues, Tomoyo se encontraba en su cuarto cociendo algo, Touya jugaba solo a tirar balones en la canasta de básquetbol del patio, Sonomi y el señor Kinomoto se encontraban preparando la cena, el guardián de Sakura, "Kero" como le llamaban, curiosamente ayudaba a ambos y yo buscaba a mi niña.

Al no localizarla en la casa me dirigí al jardín, viendola en el árbol favorito de cerezo, pero pude ver que no estaba sola, así que no me acerque demasiado, pero lo suficiente para escuchar que hablaba con el joven Tsukishiro.

- Ahora comprendo, porque cada vez que mi padre hablaba de mi madre y su familia solía desviar el tema.

- ¿Y que opinas ahora?, ¿Te gusta ser una Amamia?

- Pues la verdad no siento como si lo fuera, porque la única verdad es que soy una Kinomoto.

- No será ¿que tienes miedo Sakura?

Dijo el joven Tsukishiro con su amable sonrisa, y agrego.

- Cualquiera estaría asustado de enterarse de todos estos hechos, del tener que luchar, pero si hay una persona en quien yo confió es en ti, se que lo lograras y además no estas sola, ya que cuentas conmigo y con mi "otro yo".

- Yukito...

- Siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote Sakura, no tienes nada que temer.

Siempre me pareció que el joven Tsukishiro sabía como y cuando decir las cosas, al menos con Sakura, una persona realmente admirable y un gran amigo, sobre todo para Sakura y Touya.

- Me preocupa el abuelo, será mejor regresar y ver como esta.

Ambos bajaron del árbol y fueron en dirección a la casa, haciendome sentir tranquila por ese lado, pues Sakura tenía amigos que la apoyaban y querían, finalmente como el momento me pareció muy tierno me retire antes que notaran mi presencia.

**¡Fin del Capitulo!...**

**Comentarios del autor:**

En este capitulo doy una explicación al lector de lo que viene siendo la historia de la familia de Sakura, pues siempre imagine que debía ser algo muy especial, y que tenía que ver algo con el misterioso bisabuelo de Sakura, espero que la historia les este gustando, pues la trato de hacer lo más apegada posible a una verdadera continuación de CCS, pero con mi idea original

Para los cometarios ¡repito! Mi dirección de correo es clampsia (arroba) yahoo. com. mx


	5. El Entrenamiento

**Capitulo IV**

**El entrenamiento** "La ambición es el camino al éxito, la tenacidad, el vehículo en que se llega" (Bill Eardley) 

La familia de mi jefe y el, siempre han sido lo principal para mi, quizás por esa razón, era por la cual no podía conciliar el sueño aquella noche, pasaban las tres de la mañana, la razón por la cual no podía dormir era por la declaración hecha horas antes por el señor Amamia, por lo silenciosa de la cena, por las dudas y temores que se reflejaban en el semblante de todos, y por la salud de mi jefe.

Realmente no había pasado nada que se pudiera decir que fuera realmente malo, pero si se notaba que era muy incomodo

Acabada la cena Sonomi y el señor Kinomoto se retiraron a lavar los platos, Tomoyo conversaba con Syaoran, Kero los molestaba y Touya con Yukito, aun, del mismo tema, siendo en ese instante que Sakura aprovecho para hablar con el señor Amamia.

- Quisiera hablar con usted, por favor

Sus ojos no disimularon el miedo, el lo noto

- Pero en privado

Fueron entonces a su despacho y Sakura comenzó preguntando

- Sabia usted que seria yo la sucesora de el mago Clow?

Sakura estaba sentada frente al escritorio de el, y el en el otro lado, en un amplio sillón que tenia desde hace mucho tiempo...

- Tuve algunos sueños acerca de algo por el estilo, pero nunca estuve seguro quien seria, sabia en si que era alguien que llevaba mi sangre

- Papá lo sabia, ¿no es cierto?

- Creo que fue porque es un tanto difícil de ocultar a "semejantes guardianes", pero en si, ni siquiera yo sabia que los hijos de tu padre pudieran tener magia

Sakura miraba fijamente el escritorio, parecía que ocultaba algo, y el noto eso

- Creo que te es muy difícil confiar en mi ahora, ya ni siquiera puedes llamarme de tu, como habíamos acordado

- Lo siento, pero siempre tuve mucha ilusión de conocerlo, desde que era muy pequeña, y el saber que siempre estuvo hay y nunca dijo nada

- Fue mi culpa, y lo se, pero no quería desilusionarlos a ustedes apareciendo, incluso ahora quizás sea un desconocido para ti

- No...

Sakura miro con ternura el triste rostro del anciano y acercándose a el tomo su mano

- Eres y serás siempre mi abuelo, pero dame tiempo, necesito asimilarlo aun

Poco después de eso todos fuimos a dormir, como casi nunca acostumbrábamos, pues solíamos pasar platicando más tiempo, solo que en ese momento todos querían pensar bien las cosas, luego seria momento de hablar aun más y tomar decisiones

Pero viendo que yo no podía seguir en esa cama un segundo más me levante, colocándome mi bata y hiedo rumbo a la cocina, para beber un poco de te o leche tibia, o algún somnífero que me ayudara a dormir, caminando aun, por el segundo piso, divise entonces la figura de Sakura, mirando los cuadros en la pared, pues evidentemente ella tampoco había podido dormir esa noche...

En todo el pasillo se encontraban todos los cuadros familiares, muchos, pues eran de generaciones muy antiguas de los Amamia, tíos, primos, cualquiera que tuviera la sangre de un Amamia tenia una imagen, algunas eran muy antiguas de siglos, pero Sakura se detuvo en un momento.

Ella miraba un cuadro en particular, uno donde se veía a su madre con sus padres, aun siendo una niña pequeña, y su bisabuelo junto con ellos...

Sakura nunca había mirado una foto de su madre aun siendo niña, por razones obvias estas se le habían ocultado...

Pero una figura se acerco a ella, en la oscuridad no se pudo divisar quien era en un principio, luego note que era el joven Li.

Pero ella tampoco lo había notado, a penas el lugar era un poco iluminado por la luz de la luna que se dejaba ver a través de la gran ventana que estaba al lado del pasillo.

Sakura toco el cuadro, y la mano de el tomo la de Sakura

- Hola

Sakura se sobresalto un poco, alejándose unos pasos y dijo en un susurro, cuando miro el rostro del joven...

- ¡Syaoran! ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde?

- No podía dormir, veo que tu tampoco

Sakura continuo mirando el cuadro, más calmada

- Creo que nunca conocí realmente a mi madre

El joven Li miraba con preocupación a Sakura

- Quisiera haber estado un poco más con ella

- Te entiendo, yo también extraño a mi padre

Sakura se sonrojo un poco recordando algo dicho por su bisabuelo y el también lo recordó

- Es increíble ¿no?, nuestros padres alguna vez estuvieron comprometidos

- Si

Dijo el joven sonrojado, acercándose más a ella, muy cerca...

- Pero me alegro que no se hubieran casado...- agrego el joven Li

Sakura también se sonrojo un poco, y yo di privacidad al momento marchándome realmente a la cocina, a donde realmente me dirigía.

Al siguiente día comenzó un nuevo reto, Sakura comenzaría a utilizar las cartas para desarrollar sus poderes mágicos, a la vez que los guardianes de esta también tendrían que hacerlo.

El entrenamiento seria impartido por el profesor más rudo, que hasta ahora, hubiera conocido Sakura, su bisabuelo...

La gran casa del señor Amamia contaba con un sótano, este lugar contenía sellos para que el lugar no se destruyera cuando se usaba la magia, un cuarto de entrenamiento especial, muy oculto para el uso de poderes mágicos, era hay donde entrenaban todos los días.

La primera tarea de Sakura seria aprender a usar varias cartas a la vez, lo cual como se podría imaginar uno, era bastante cansado, pues requería del uso de mucha magia, cosa que Sakura no tenia, por esta razón el entrenamiento duraba a duras penas dos horas, luego, Sakura estaba tan exhausta que dormía más de lo normal, por fortuna estaba de vacaciones.

Sin embargo a pesar de ello, Sakura se esforzaba mucho, tenia una motivación, todos sus amigos y familia la apoyaban y alentaban a seguir adelante, Yukito, Kero, el joven Li, Tomoyo, Sonomi, Fujitaka, Touya, las cartas y su abuelo estaban hay con ella apoyándola, y por supuesto yo.

Con el tiempo incluso Touya llego a apreciar a su bisabuelo, pues había comprendido sus razones para portarse como se había portado, no las justificaba, pero si las

entendía, pues el era igual de celoso con Sakura, y no dejaba aun, que ni siquiera Syaoran se le acercara.

Todos, realmente comenzaron desde ese día a entrenar, incluso Touya acepto ser entrenado junto con Sakura por su bisabuelo, el único que estaba en un nivel superior a los demás era el joven Li,

Pero, pese al esfuerzo que Tomoyo ponía, no podía utilizar magia, ella parecía realmente no poseer esas cualidades, aunque el señor Amamia insistía en que podía sentir una leve, pero intensa fuerza mágica en ella, que con el tiempo, confiaba se desarrollaría.

Afortunadamente, alguien llego a reforzar esa teoría...

Una mañana, alguien toco la puerta, y fui yo quien sorprendida me encontré con el rostro de un antiguo amigo de Sakura, su tez blanca, su cabello oscuro y esos intensos ojos azules detrás de sus típicos anteojos no me dejaron duda, frente a mi se encontraba Eriol Hiraguizawa, más alto, joven, de casi la edad de Sakura, y muy apuesto.

- Muy buenos días

Dijo el joven con educación, y luego pude notar que el, no estaba solo, pues la señorita Nakuru Akizuki venía junto con el, algo atrasada cargando algo.

Y la joven miraba con asombro no ocultado la casa, llevaba un bolso de color amarillo, al igual que su vestido.

- ¡Hola!

Saludo jovialmente, la joven sin mayor presentación, yo quede ante esto sorprendida, seria esta la primera vez que mi jefe guardaba en secreto algo tan importante... porque después de todo el en confesión me dijo tiempo después que el lo había invitado y mandado llamar desde hace un tiempo, pese a que ninguno de los dos se conocían en persona, el encuentro había sido muy oportuno.

El joven Hiraguizawa fue recibido con cordialidad, un joven bastante misterioso, antes de ser anunciada su presencia ante los jóvenes mi jefe hablo a solas con el, para tratar el asunto de la invitación, cuando ambos salieron, me di cuenta del parecido en el señor Amamia y el joven, al menos en ese aspecto del misterio.

Touya estaba en ese entonces en el jardín, descansando un poco después de el duro entrenamiento que había tenido con su hermana, quien había sido su rival en una breve batalla librada entre ambos, y aunque el había obtenido la victoria, esto se lo debía más a su terquedad que al echo de ser mejor que ella, porque la verdad, Sakura lo superaba aunque era inconsciente de eso.

Todos sabíamos de buena fuente (el joven Li), que Sakura era más fuerte que Touya...

El joven parecía pensativo en ese momento se encontraba camino hacia la casa, pues tenia que pasar por el jardín, cuando fue interrumpido, más bien,. Tumbado por una fuerte jovencita.

- ¡¡Touya!!

Grito la joven Akizuki con mucha efusividad y el quedo realmente perplejo al ver a quien tenia encima de si...

- ¿TU?...

También yo estaba sorprendida, esa joven no acababa de darnos sorpresas, y casi incrédula dije...

- Disculpe joven Touya... ella me dijo ser su amiga y...

- Y vino hacia mi para tratar de matarme de un paro cardiaco ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

- No deberías tratarme con esa rudeza, soy una dama, no la misma chiquilla de antes

Pero, si, su comportamiento era el de una niña, así pues el joven Touya suspiro resignado mientras la señorita Akizuki no parando de hablar le explicaba porque habían llegado a verlos, al menos dando su versión.

Aun, en ese entonces se encontraban entrenando Sakura, Yue y Kerberos contra el joven Li, y realmente nos era asombrosa la manera en que el joven libraba una sencilla batalla contra cinco cartas, Yue y Kerberos, y la verdad, no parecía esforzarse demasiado, el solo usaba su espada y uno que otro conjuro que emanaba de sus manos.

Ya tenia a Kerberos y a Yue vencidos cuando llegamos, ambos estaban atrapados por una especie de campo de fuego helado por el cual no podían atravesar ni ayudar a su ama... y ella se encontraba...

¿Peleando?

El joven Li hubiera podido vencerla desde hace algún tiempo, pero quizás eso hubiera sido innecesario... usaba la carta espada y se veía que era una pésima esgrimista, pese a ser tan buena en los deportes, pues su espada se encontraba clavada en la pared...

Cuando el joven Hiraguizawa, el señor Amamia yo y el joven Li mirábamos con algo de pena la escena...

Incluso Yue y Kero (ya transformado este último) se acercaron a ver, ya liberados del remolino de fuego frió...

El señor Amamia contuvo su risa, Sakura ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ella intentaba sacar aun la espada, fue Syaoran quien le ayudo...

Fue entonces que viendo las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos, se entre apeno, para unos segundos después ver al joven Hiraguizawa...

- ¡Eriol!

El joven Hiraguizawa entonces miro a mi jefe y sonriendo le dijo:

- Creo que deberíamos iniciar ahora mismo el entrenamiento...

Todos los que estábamos hay asentimos, y Sakura se apeno aun más.

Tomoyo llego en ese momento, junto con Sonomi y el señor Kinomoto.

Lo que sucedió entonces creo que fue algo mágico, no para mi, si no para el joven Hiraguizawa y ella, pues al verla...

- Hola, veo que tenemos un invitado, ¿aquí?

Como era la sala de entrenamiento Tomoyo se sorprendió, solo gente que supiera de magia sabia de ese cuarto, el joven sonrió y avanzando hacia Tomoyo tomo su mano y la beso.

Sonomi se quedo estupefacta, pero no dijo nada, pues la habían sorprendido.

Tomoyo sonrió, y dijo mirando su rostro.

- Me alegra volver a verlo joven Hiraguizawa

- Llámame Eriol por favor

Siempre pensé que ellos tenían tanto en común que serian una bonita pareja, con dinero, inteligencia, seriedad, misteriosos, pero eso solo el futuro podrá definirlo.

El señor Amamia sonrió también al verlos juntos, claro el momento paso rápidamente desapercibido por el comentario de Kero que se acerco al joven.

- ¡Eriol! ¿Que haces aquí?

Una figurita apareció tras el, la figura de su guardián, Spinel Sun, llamado normalmente Spy, por la joven Akizuki

- Esa voz...

Dijo el pequeño guardián del joven Hiraguizawa, pues hace mucho tiempo que no había tenido noticias del guardián, pues había estado sellado

- ¡¡¡Kerberos!!!!

- ¡¡¡Spinel!!!

Los ojos de ambos guardianes casi echaron chispitas entre si, rodeados por un aura combativa

- Creo que el no haberse visto en tanto tiempo hizo que ambos se extrañaran mucho

Dijo la voz de Nakuru Akizuki que llegaba en ese momento junto con Touya, que parecía fastidiado por estar con la joven, pues lo tenia abrazado y no parecía querer soltarlo.

Y estando todos reunidos, por fin fue declarada, la invitación que el señor Amamia había hecho al joven Hiraguizawa, para que este se convirtiera nuevamente en el tutor de Sakura, pues el una vez en su antigua vida había creado las cartas Clow, ahora cartas Sakura.

Por fin, estábamos todos reunidos, y la misión encomendada a este singular grupo definiría el futuro de todos los que estábamos hay, ya fuera para bien o para mal. 

**¡Fin del Capitulo!**

**Comentarios del Autor:**

Este capitulo fue un poco más corto, pero lo que quería concretar es la llegada de Eriol a esta historia, pues estos tres personajes llegados serán de vital importancia para la todo este asunto.

Mi correo electrónico es hoy y siempre: 


	6. Una Dulce Voz

Capitulo V 

**Una Dulce Voz**

"_El alimento preferido del alma, sigue siendo hoy y siempre la música"_

Tomoyo paseaba sola por las calles de Tokio, ella había salido últimamente a hacer las compras, siendo muy amable como siempre, pues ya que momentáneamente no podía hacer nada por ayudar a sus amigos, aun sus poderes estaban dormidos.

Los festejos navideños estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, las tiendas comerciales estaban repletas de vistosos adornos navideños, pero no fue eso lo que llamo la atención de ella, si no un cartel pequeño, uno que tenia impreso el anuncio sobre un concurso de canto que se realizaría esa Navidad en Tokio, donde el primer premio era algo realmente extraordinario, la grabación de un CD con una gran disquera en Japón.

Tomoyo tomo el cartel, y lo puso en su bolso.

Ella era una chica aun más misteriosa de lo que cualquiera se abría imaginado, su historia había sido bastante triste, sus padres se habían divorciado cuando ella era muy pequeña, y ella jamás había vuelto a saber del señor Daidouji, Sonomi había pedido su custodia, y ella a duras penas si recordaba algo de su padre, ni siquiera el se dignaba a llamarla en su cumpleaños.

Pero si algo era difícil, era descifrar lo que ella pensaba, con Sonomi siempre había sido muy reservada, aunque aparentemente ella era muy madura.

Cuando volvió de compras esa misma tarde mientras preparábamos la cena, entre ella, Sonomi, Fujitaka y yo, un inquieto guardián buscaba en su bolso, pues el pensaba encontrar alguna golosina para el, que hubiera olvidado sacar de el, pues el guardián de Sakura estaba bastante ensimismado y creía que todos nosotros solo pesábamos en su felicidad, aun así esta vez hizo un muy buen trabajo.

Pues buscando con su pequeña manita encontró un papel, y dijo...

- Mmmm, ¿que es esto?

En ese momento llegaron los demás después de un duro entrenamiento, me supongo muy hambrientos.

Un golpe de suerte que quizá Tomoyo considero incomodo, pues al ver al guardián con aquel papel del concurso su rostro se puso muy sonrojado e incluso tiro el cuchillo con el cual segundos antes picaba las zanahorias para la cena.

El cuchillo no hirió a nadie por fortuna...

- ¡Kero! Suelta ese papel

El guardián curioso, lo leyó brevemente pero en voz alta, sin atender las suplicas de la joven

- ¿Concurso de canto?

Tomoyo se sonrojo aun más avergonzada, y todos la miramos extrañados, y el joven Eriol dijo.

- ¿Cantas?

Tomoyo dudo en contestar algo, y Kero contesto por ella.

- ¡Claro que Tomoyo canta!, ella tiene una voz increíble, gracias a ella la escuela de Sakura en Tomoeda obtuvo muchos primeros lugares en los concursos de canto, ella siempre fue vocalista.

Los ojos del joven Eriol miraron con más interés aun a la joven, que cambio rápidamente su gesto y lucia un poco triste, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

- Eso paso hace mucho, realmente no se porque tome este papel

Dijo arrebatándoselo de sus manitas al guardián y arrojándolo a la basura.

Luego continuo cortando los vegetales con otro cuchillo, todos nos miraron entre sí algo preocupados, especialmente Sonomi y Sakura.

Esa misma noche, mientras Tomoyo lavaba los platos de la cena, Sakura la ayudaba secándolos, ambas estando muy serias, porque Tomoyo no había querido hablar del tema, pero Sakura que era su mejor amiga, le dijo.

- Tomoyo, ¿puedo llamarte prima?

- ¿Mmm?

La chica se sorprendió con esto, Sakura sonrió ampliamente y dijo

- Sabes, me alegro que seas parte de mi familia, porque eres como una hermana para mi, siempre lo has sido

Tomoyo no dijo nada y sonrió levemente mientras Sakura seguía diciendo

- Por eso, quiero que recuerdes lo que un día te dije, cuando aun estábamos en la primaria Tomoeda, si algún día te sientes muy triste dímelo por favor, porque haré lo posible por tratar de solucionar el problema, después de todo, dos mentes son mejor que una

Tomoyo se animo un poco más y dijo

- Gracias Sakura, yo también me alegro de que seas mi prima

Yo entonces fui a ver a Sonomi, ella estaba sola en su cuarto esa noche, quería hablar con ella, acerca de Tomoyo, pues me preocupaba su estado de animo.

Miraba un retrato de su hija cuando esta tenía cuatro años, estaba en la foto con un vestido azul claro, como sus ojos, y se veía muy feliz, estaba en brazos de su padre.

- Sonomi, no quisiera parecer inoportuna, pero quisiera saber porque esta tan triste

- Tu jamás serias inoportuna Madeline, fuiste como una madre para Nadeshiko y para mi, comprendo y aprecio tu preocupación por mi hija

Sonomi siguió mirando el retrato mientras me contaba la historia de su separación con el señor Daidouji

- Tu siempre supiste que yo nunca ame al padre de Tomoyo, pero no tuve opción, y acepte casarme con el por ordenes del abuelo, pero lo nuestro duro muy poco, porque sabia que el tampoco me amaba, nunca me trato mal en ningún aspecto, pero su comportamiento conmigo fue más por obligación que por cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo cuando el supo que esperaba un bebe se entusiasmo mucho, estaba tan contento de tener un hijo, y fue un maravilloso padre con Tomoyo, eso nunca se lo podré reprochar

- ¿Pero entonces?, ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿por qué lo odiaste tanto?

Sonomi me miro y dijo.

- Por algo obvio, tubo una aventura con otra mujer

Yo me quede atónita, esta fue la primera vez que Sonomi contaba algo tan personal a alguien.

- Después de eso, tuve muchas discusiones con el, Tomoyo nos miro muchas veces pelear, y es por eso que decidimos que lo más sano para todos seria un divorcio, Tomoyo tenia cuatro años cuando eso sucedió, yo tome su custodia, pues el era mandado a realizar múltiples tareas por la Sociedad de Hechiceros y sabia que no podría darle una vida estable a nuestra hija, además que yo no hubiera permitido que la separan de mi, y el acepto, con el dinero que tenia cree una empresa fabricante de juguetes, y Tomoyo no volvió a ver a su padre.

- ¿Pero si me dijiste que la adoraba?

- Si, pero la Sociedad de Hechiceros lo mantuvo muy ocupado por mucho tiempo, y luego de mucho, llamo un día, excusándose en que la Sociedad le había dado un trabajo muy importante, yo le creí, y lo deje comunicarse con Tomoyo, eso fue un error, porque el le prometió entonces ir al festival del Clavel, cuando Tomoyo estaba a punto de salir de la primaria, y cantaría una canción, recuerdo bien que entreno mucho, porque estaba muy feliz de que su padre fuera a verla, pero no vino y no volvimos a saber de el, y Tomoyo dejo el coro tiempo después

- Pero a pesar de todo creo que es algo que le gusta mucho, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió, en ese momento Tomoyo se encontraba cociendo algo, uno de sus miles de trajes que había hecho, muy hermoso

Fue entonces que alguien llamo a su puerta y ella lo invito a pasar con un "adelante", curiosamente era el joven Eriol Hiraguizawa, esto sorprendió mucho a Tomoyo, porque de todos los hay presentes era al que menos se esperaría, el tomando confianza con ella le extendió un papel, que se notaba había sido levemente restaurado y que provenía de la basura

Ella se sorprendió mucho, se notaba realmente desconcertada

- Pensé que un sueño tan hermoso no merecía estar en ese lugar

- No es un sueño, yo no debí siquiera pensarlo, jamás volveré a cantar

- Kerberos dice que tienes una voz muy hermosa, si no te importa me gustaría que me acompañaras, ya que yo también adoro la música

Ella se sorprendió aun más, pues parecía que el joven no la escuchaba

- Te dije que no quiero...

- Lo se, temes no estar a mi nivel, ¿cierto?

El joven fue muy listo, pues usaba una psicología inversa, que parecía daba resultado, pues Tomoyo se veía molesta, aunque el parecía serio, en el fondo y sobre todo en ese momento parecía bastante engreído

Porque después de todo, ella había sido una gran cantante de niña, pero ¿ahora seria igual de buena?

Las dudas volvieron a su mente, y su semblante molesto se esfumo con rapidez, y no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada

El se miro molesto entonces, pero pronto tubo una idea brillante

- Se como te sientes, porque leí tu mente

Tomoyo quedo pasmada ante su revelación, el joven podía leer la mente y entonces el le dijo

- No te queda de otra, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te pida, o me veras en la necesidad de contarles a todos lo que te pasa

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque realmente me gusta la música

El semblante molesto de Tomoyo disminuyo ante su comentario, porque el comportamiento de el, la confundía demasiado.

Entonces se dirigieron al cuarto de música, donde el señor Amamia tenia un enorme y precioso piano.

El se sentó en el piano, y ella se quedo a un lado suyo, sentada también.

El le dijo entonces:

- Escoge una canción

- ¿Por qué estas seguro que sabrás tocarla?, ni siquiera sabes cual será

- No hay problema, soy muy experimentado aunque no creas

- Entonces, conoces a Utada Hikaru

- Si, ¿escoges alguna canción de ella?

- ¿First Love?

- ¡Waw! Eso si es un reto

Tomoyo suspiro, hace mucho que no cantaba y seguramente estaba nerviosa, la canción que había elegido era una canción que requería tener una muy buena voz, pero el tomo su mano y le dijo:

- Descuida, yo no pienso juzgarte, hace mucho que no cantas según me entere, así que, solo se tu misma

Ella miro su rostro, un momento, luego sonrió un poco, y el soltando su mano comenzó a tocar el piano, y ella solo se dejo llevar por la música una vez que las primeras tonadas del piano se dejaron escuchar, comenzando a cantar después de las primeras notas.

Once in a while Cada vez  
You are in my mind que estas en mi mente  
I think about the days that we had Yo pienso en los días pasados  
And i dream that these would all come back to me y sueño que regresen a mi  
If only you knew every moment in time si solo supieras que cada momento  
Nothing goes on in my heart no te aparto de mi corazón   
Just like your memories solo quiero recordarte  
How I want here to be with you Como quisiera estar aqui, contigo  
Once more Una vez más

El joven Hiraguizawa quedo realmente impresionado, Tomoyo cantaba realmente bien, pues pese a que su voz había cambiado un poco, seguía siendo aguda en un sentido que era hermoso, todos escuchamos la canción, y por eso acudimos a ver.

You will always gonna be the one Tu siempre serás el primero   
And you should know y lo sabes  
How I wish I could have never let you go Como desearía nunca haberte dejado ir  
Come into my life again vuelve a mi vida otra vez  
Oh, don't say no no digas que no  
You will always gonna be the one in my life Tu siempre serás el único en mi vida   
So true, I believe i can never find la verdad, no creo nunca encontrar   
Somebody like you alguien como tu  
my first love mi primer amor 

Aunque en si todos quedaron maravillados el dueto echo por Eriol Hiraguizawa y Tomoyo, era sensacional, pues el joven tocaba el piano con destreza

Once in awhile Cada vez,  
Your are in my dreams tu estas en mis sueños  
I can feel the your warm embrace Yo puedo sentir, tu cálido abrazo  
And I pray that it will all come back to me y ruego que vuelvas a mi  
If only you knew every moment in time si solo supieras que cada momento  
Nothing goes on in my heart no te apartas de mi corazón  
Just like your memories solo quiero recordarte  
And how I want here to be with you y como quiero que estés conmigo  
Once more una vez másTerminada la canción los aplausos no dejaron de sonar y Tomoyo miraba apenada que toda su familia y amigos estaban hay, pues había estado tan concentrada en la letra de la canción que momentáneamente había cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar por la letra.

- Tomoyo tienes que participar en ese concurso eres bastante buena

- Sakura yo no creo...

Sonomi avanzo hacia su hija y tomando sus hombros y mirándola a la cara le dijo

- Tomoyo, ¿no crees que es hora de que seas feliz?

Tomoyo miro a Sonomi aun dudando y ella dijo

- Se lo feliz que esto te hace, y sabes que pese a que las cosas no siempre salieron bien estamos contigo

Mi jefe apoyo a Sonomi diciendo:

- Es verdad, tu voz es tan hermosa que seguramente ganaras y todos estaremos hay para apoyarte

Y mirando las caras entusiasmadas de todos nosotros no se pudo negar y el joven Hiraguizawa dijo:

- Que bueno porque ya te había inscrito, y por cierto no se leer la mente

Tomoyo miro al joven con algo de enfado, pero a esas alturas ya no pudo echarse para atrás

Y así, por fin el gran día de la competencia llego, Tomoyo estaba obviamente nerviosa, aunque había ensayado con el joven Eriol, tanto en magia, como en canto, pues el era una persona que sabia mucho de ambos temas

El no se apartaba de ella desde ese día, pues amaba su voz, y quizás algo más...

Porque después de todo Tomoyo era una joven muy hermosa

Entre ambos escogieron una canción que a ambos les gustaba mucho, de una cantante americana muy buena, la cual estuvieron practicando

Esa canción era Mi todo, de Mariah Carey..

Nunca olvidaré esa noche... esa triste noche

Muchas chicas habían venido de todas partes de Japón a concursar, el único requisito que se pedía es que fuera de nacionalidad japonesa la persona.

Había muy buenas voces, pero sinceramente creo que no eran tan buenas como la de ella, aunque dudaba y cada vez que una terminaba su número ella se comparaba con las jóvenes y le decía a Sakura, quien la apoyaba cerca del escenario.

Por fin llego su turno, era una de las últimas en concursar, y Sakura le dio ánimos mientras se retiraba del lugar obligada por un guardia del lugar.

Todos apoyábamos a Tomoyo desde los asientos, cerca de la primera fila, en la segunda, pues la primera era de los jueces.

Pero repentinamente el joven Li noto la ausencia de el joven Eriol.

- Damas y caballeros con ustedes la participante número 52 Madison Taylor

Tomoyo había cambiado su nombre, porque quería permanecer como incógnita, al subir al escenario y ver tanta pero tanta gente Tomoyo casi da un paso hacia atrás, de hecho lo dio, sus nervios la estaban venciendo, estaba a punto de escapar cuando vio el rostro de el joven Eriol, que la miraba desde atrás del escenario, pues el si había podido evadir al guardia.

Ella lo miro, y el a ella, para darle ánimos, luego se acerco al micrófono y lo tomo, y una vez más solo se dejo llevar, cerrando sus ojos, cuando la música iniciaba...

"Te estoy pensando

En mi larga noche en soledad

Si el error fue amarte

En mi corazón vuelvo a estar mal"...

Tomoyo estaba muy concentrada, tanto que no noto aquella presencia que Sakura, Syaoran, Touya, Yukito, el señor Amamia, los guardianes Spinel y Kerberos y el joven Hiraguizawa sintieron...

"Porque estoy en ti

Y no se vivir

Si a mi lado no estas"...

Y todos se levantaron de pronto, marchados al lugar al cual provenía, porque había mucha gente, y era seguro que esa presencia era mala.

"Mi todo yo te doy

Por una noche más

Y así poder sentir tu cuerpo junto a mi

Ya no puedo estar

Reviviendo aquí nuestra canción"...

Solo quedamos en ese lugar Sonomi, el señor Kinomoto y yo, con una terrible preocupación, por la inesperada y veloz salida de todos, en ese momento desconocíamos lo que pasaba, pero por la cara de ellos supimos que no era nada bueno, y también corrimos para observar desde lejos, escondidos la terrible escena.

"Mi todo te lo doy

Por tenerte amor"...

Lo que vimos fue algo increíble... frente a ellos, no uno, ni dos, si no toda la familia Kurosagua, que se encontraban en un parque cercano, estaba atacando inocentes personas, para atraer seguramente al señor Amamia, o al joven Li, algunos yacían muertos cuando llegaron.

Buscaban venganza, y esta vez la habían obtenido...

Todos miraron horrorizados la escena, mucha sangre alrededor, sangre de inocentes, pues la familia Kurosagua no hacia diferencia entre niños, mujeres ni hombres.. la poca gente que quedaba intentaba huir, unos lo lograron, otros no

"Dime si me sientes

Imaginando verme frente a ti

Siempre estas presente

Y en mis sueños logro descubrir"...

Comenzó entonces la batalla, todos daban lo mejor de si, pero eran demasiados, y muy fuertes, más sin embargo mi jefe noto algo, el jefe de la familia no estaba, algo bastante sospechoso, porque debían ser dirigidos por alguien, y si lograban detenerlo y vencerle, eso lograría que la matanza sin sentido terminara...

"Que aunque ya no estas

Mi estrella fugaz

Te deseo alcanzar"...

El señor Amamia busco entre las presencias, mientras todos peleaban, y aunque el también lo hacia, era el que lucia más cansado... porque el era un anciano enfermo después de todo

"Mi todo yo te doy

Por una noche más

Y así poder sentir tu cuerpo junto a mi

Ya no puedo estar

Reviviendo aquí nuestra canción"...

Y entonces logro descubrir que el jefe si se encontraba, muy atrás, quizás escondido detrás de su familia que pareciera más bien un ejercito...

"Mi todo te lo doy, por tenerte amor..."

El con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se abalanzo hacia el, teniendo una batalla, que seria la final...

"Mi todo yo te doy

Por una noche más

Y así poder sentir tu cuerpo junto a mi

Ya no puedo estar

Reviviendo aquí nuestra canción"

Todos estaban heridos para ese entonces, sobre todo Kerberos el guardián de Sakura que trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo al proteger a su dueña, y este a su vez no había muerto gracias al apoyo de Yue y el joven Li, que no dejaban que le hicieran daño...

Eriol y Touya peleaban muy cerca de ellos, pero este último se veía terriblemente cansado, y herido, aun más que el joven Hiraguizawa que intentaba protegerlo con dificultad

Sonomi, el señor Kinomoto y yo miramos impotentes la escena, si nos metíamos, seguramente nos matarían, en ese lugar solo habríamos sido estorbos.

"Mi todo te lo doy... por tenerte amor"

El señor Amamia libro una batalla breve entonces, y acercándose al extraño sujeto de capa y capucha negra dijo algo en un susurro que no pudimos escuchar.. pero sonrió, mientras lograba herir un poco al enemigo, en su brazo izquierdo, al contrario de el, que si no hubiese sido por su gran voluntad y fuerza hubiera perdido la vida en ese instante...

"Mi todo yo te doy... mi amor"

El jefe entonces herido huyo con su familia, ¿porque?, eso no lo supimos, después de todo tenían la victoria en sus manos... y sin más desaparecieron en un hechizo invocado por el líder..

Y Sakura miro alrededor, todos estaban heridos, Kerberos había vuelto a su forma falsa, un ala suya estaba rota, y ella lo tomo, pero el que realmente parecía pronto a la muerte era el señor Amamia... su bisabuelo

Ella lo noto... la forma en que había luchado y su débil presencia que parecía estarse apagando

- ¡¡¡¡ABUELO!!!!

Grito con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras se acercaba a el, tratando de despertarlo, inútilmente...

"Mi amor"...

Tomoyo termino entonces su canción, y notando el desconcierto de la gente y el movimiento que se había comenzado a dar en el lugar, corrió hacia donde todos habíamos ido, sin importarle nada, ni el concurso, ni el premio, ni ese sentimiento que todos teníamos en ese momento, ese sentimiento de miedo y dolor...

Pero ella después de todo gano el concurso, esto lo supimos días después por una carta.

**¡Fin del Capitulo!**

**Comentarios del autor:**

Por fin termine el capitulo 5 esto se acerca a su clímax, la parte más interesante de esta historia, pues a partir de aquí, esto es casi en su totalidad un drama.

Los buenos momentos terminaron, ahora vienen las adversidades para todos, sobre todo para los protagonistas...

La pregunta es... ¿debo dejar vivos a todos? O es hora de sacarle provecho a la palabra protagonista nn

Por cierto las canciones que use son bastante buenas y las recomiendo mucho n ambas chicas son excelentes 


	7. Una Promesa

**Capitulo 6**

Una promesa 

"_Contempla con ojos radiantes el mundo que te rodea, porque los mayores secretos se esconden siempre donde menos se piensa._

_El que no cree en la magia nunca la encontrará"... (Roald Dahl)_

El joven Li estaba recargado en la pared fuera de la habitación del señor Amamia, Sakura estaba sentada frente a el, el joven Tsukishiro estaba a su lado, y Touya del otro, la señorita Akizuki sorpresivamente no estaba pegada a el.

Tomoyo cargaba a Kero, el joven Hiraguizawa estaba junto a ella con su guardián, y yo también, esperando que salieran Sonomi y el señor Kinomoto junto con el doctor de aquel cuarto donde se encontraba, aun vivo mi jefe.

Todos estábamos impacientes, no sabíamos que pasaba pero si podíamos saber que su presencia era débil, y cada vez se sentía menos.

El doctor salió después de una hora, que me pareció eterna, y por su rostro note que no habían buenas noticias.

Lo acompañe a la puerta, pues Sonomi y el señor Kinomoto nos explicarían su condición, pero una enfermera se quedo para cuidarlo.

Cuando volví, ellos salían del cuarto con cara triste, Sonomi fue quien dijo.

- La salud del abuelo se ha deteriorado mucho, por lo cual necesitamos ser muy fuertes ahora, no quiero engañarlos, porque se lo mucho que les importa y no tendría caso, es muy probable que no sobreviva la noche

Aunque no esperábamos una muy buena noticia, no queríamos escuchar esa, sobre todo Sakura y yo.

- No es cierto...

Dijo Sakura, se veía un poco pálida, porque ella realmente quería mucho al señor Amamia

- Tía, tenemos que buscar a otros doctores, debemos llevarlo a un hospital.

- No Sakura, tu abuelo se negaría si estuviera conciente, el nunca quiso hospitalizarse, pese a que ya estaba enfermo cuando llegamos

Todos me miraron y Tomoyo pregunto.

- Tu... ¿lo sabias?

- Padece de un extraño virus al corazón, a mediados del año casi le dio un infarto, por eso la razón de la medicina

Todos se veían más preocupados por la noticia, yo no pude contener mi tristeza, simplemente dije mi sentir...

- por esa razón no quería yo viajar a Japón, sabia que si mi jefe lo hacia ese viaje no tendría regreso... aquí hay tantas cosas que le duelen, el a su edad y con su enfermedad no debió haberse esforzado tanto

El señor Kinomoto dijo entonces, ante el pesado ambiente:

- No podemos rendirnos, su bisabuelo siempre ha sido un hombre muy fuerte, es cierto que es un hombre anciano, pero muchos jóvenes envidiarían su vitalidad, solo debemos cuidarlo y esperar, después de todo el doctor dijo que había una pequeña posibilidad de que si respondía apropiadamente su organismo por más de veinticuatro horas, se salvaría.

Las veinticuatro horas más largas de mi vida.

Dos horas después el señor Amamia despertó, débil pero conciente de lo que había ocurrido, yo fui la primera en entrar a verlo, afortunadamente pude verlo despertar

- Madeline...

Su voz estaba apagada, se notaba la dificultad que tenia para hablar, sus labios estaban pálidos y las ojeras de su rostro mostraban el terrible estado de salud en que se encontraba, además de estar rodeado por muchos tubos que iban desde su nariz a darle oxigeno, porque hasta respirar le costaba, hasta su mano derecha, donde tenia en el extremo un catete con suero, por último un aparato que estaba pegado a su dedo media los latidos del corazón, mostrando si empeoraba o se establecía... sus latidos en ese entonces eran lentos.

- Señor Amamia, no debe esforzarse ahora, trate de descansar, fue gravemente herido y...

El interrumpió lo que decía tomándome la mano y diciendo con la misma dificultad.

- Madeline... necesito ver... la... debo hablar... con Sa... kura, porque se... que me queda poco

Tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar en ese momento, tantas que mis ojos se pusieron muy rojos no pudiendo disimularlo

El sonrió levemente y dijo...

- Gracias... gracias por todo... Madeline

No pude más y derramando unas cuantas lagrimas dije.

- No lo hubiera hecho por nadie más, ha sido un honor servirle

Y era cierto, porque sabia que si el se moría mi vida dejaría de tener un sentido

Pero haciendo caso a las indicaciones que me dio deje entrar a uno por uno de los integrantes de los Amamia y amigos para que pudieran verlo.

El primero que permití que entrara era al joven Hiraguizawa, mi jefe agradeció brevemente a el la ayuda prestada a Sakura, el entrenamiento que poco a poco había dado resultados de mejoría y la paciencia que tenia, pero sobre todo agradeció que animara a Tomoyo a entrar al concurso.

Los demás esperaban afuera mientras tanto, todos estaban impacientes, la siguiente en entrar seria Sonomi.

Ella miraba con mucha tristeza a su abuelo, y el le dijo.

- Siempre hiciste lo que yo te dije... la razón de tus tristezas, de tu matrimonio.. fue mi culpa, pero tu nunca me juzgaste... ¿por qué?

- Quizás, inconscientemente, siempre quise ser como Nadeshiko, ella contaba con grandes poderes y era respetada por la Sociedad, sobre todo, siempre quise que me miraras alguna vez como la veías a ella

Mi jefe entonces comprendió algo, Sonomi siempre se sintió por debajo de Nadeshiko ante el, y era algo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado, porque Nadeshiko y el señor Amamia tenían mucho más en común.

Por esa razón mi jefe tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza, Sonomi entonces levanto la mirada y lo vio a los ojos con lagrimas

- Nadeshiko era importante para mi... pero nunca quise hacerte daño, lo que hice fue inconsciente, jamás pensé que... mi comportamiento te hiciera sentir inferior... porque te amo, y siempre serás importante, para mi

A penas salió Sonomi no pudo contener el deseo de llorar, que había sido disimulado con mucho esfuerzo ante la presencia de su abuelo, el señor Kinomoto entonces la abrazo mientras sollozaba en silencio y todos se deprimieron aun más, Touya fue entonces el siguiente en entrar.

Touya se acerco a su bisabuelo, tomando asiento a un lado de su cama y con algo de tristeza le dijo...

- Lo siento, no tenia idea de lo mal que la estabas pasando y yo diciendo mis tonterías

El señor Amamia sonrió brevemente y dijo:

- Al contrario... eres tan obstinado como tu madre, eso me gusta porque se que con tu carácter formaras un buen futuro para todos, para mis bisnietas... para tu padre, para ti...

- Bisabuelo... yo también quiero agradecerte, porque has hecho muy feliz a Sakura, y ella te tiene mucho cariño

- Touya... debo pedirte un favor... dale su espacio... ella... necesitara tomar sus propias decisiones, por favor... no cometas el mismo error... que cometí con tu madre, cuando no pude ver... esa mirada de amor que tenia, su felicidad, eso valía más que mi orgullo y miedo de perderla... porque llegara el día y no quiero que te arrepientas como yo

Este mensaje hizo dudar a Touya, porque comprendía que su abuelo se refería a que llegaría el día en que Sakura tendría que enamorarse de alguien... y su mirada se veía confundida

Aparentemente no le gusto lo que escucho, auque era cierto.

Touya salió poco después, y fue el joven Tsukishiro, el señor Amamia agradeció sobretodo a el, la gran influencia positiva que era para la familia Kinomoto, y se veía preocupado al señor Amamia al decir esto...

Pero el joven Tsukishiro, amable y sonriente como siempre le prometió que cuidaría a Sakura y a Touya con su vida de ser necesario, y también sabia que su otro yo lo apoyaba.

El siguiente que paso, fue el amable señor Kinomoto, quien seguramente jamás se hubiera esperado lo que mi jefe le dijo...

- Gracias... una vez más, porque se que mis bisnietos no pudieron tener mejor padre.

El señor Kinomoto negó lo dicho... y agrego

- Fue fácil, son muy buenos muchachos

Y el señor Amamia miro a aquel hombre que alguna vez había sido su rival y dijo

- Ahora... será mi turno quizás de hacerte sufrir... por eso te pido que por favor me disculpes, porque no es a propósito

El señor Kinomoto confundido pensó en ese momento que mi jefe se refería a las batallas que Sakura y Touya tendrían que enfrentar, pero no solo fue por eso.

Eso lo descubrimos hace poco.

Luego de el, llamo al joven Li, el se noto sorprendido por esto.

Y al entrar no supo realmente que decir, ni que hacer, conocía a mi jefe tan poco y quizás a eso se debía su incomodidad, pero el señor Amamia lo invito a sentarse a su lado y con dificultad pregunto.

- He visto... que tu y mi bisnieta son muy buenos amigos, ¿no es así?

El joven se sonrojo bastante, y repentinamente parecía que la pregunta lo había congelado, pues no movió ni un músculo y el señor Amamia sonrió y dijo.

- Ella necesitara apoyo... cuando yo no este... por eso te quería pedir un enorme favor

El joven Li, cambio su rostro a uno muy serio y el señor Amamia le dijo

- Quiero... que me prometas... que la vas a cuidar, siempre

Y hay si respondió el joven, mirándolo con firmeza, le dijo a mi jefe

- Se lo prometo señor Amamia, por la memoria de mi padre

Mi jefe tomando aire dijo con dificultad...

- Yo se.. que no podría.. confiar en alguien mejor

Tomoyo paso después que el, mientras el observaba de reojo a Sakura, quizás pensando en la promesa.

Ella miro con tristeza a su bisabuelo, había estado llorado momentos antes, pero trataba de disimularlo

- Tomoyo... siento mucho que hallas sufrido... pero me alegro tanto escuchar tu voz, no debes dudar en ti, al igual que cuando cantas, tu magia se debe también al creer en ti misma

- Abuelo, no se que decirte... no quisiera fallarte

- No, eso jamás lo arias... tu eres muy importante para mi, siempre será así...

- ¡¡¡Abuelo!!!

Yo saque entonces a Tomoyo, su despedida fue muy breve porque este comenzó a tener espasmos, que fueron calmados con medicamentos que le aplico la enfermera con inyecciones vía intravenosa, que aunque eran fuertes no lograron que se durmiera, porque su voluntad era más y estaba conciente, de que no le quedaba mucho.

Solo faltaba alguien, Sakura entro entonces, que hasta escuchar que le llamaba salía de sus pensamientos, que debían ser hacia su abuelo porque se veía muy triste

- Sakura...

Dijo su bisabuelo, y ella, al verlo en esa cama, con su pálido semblante y sus débiles latidos se acerco sin poder evitarlo, corriendo y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Y no dijo nada, porque quizás tenia al igual que yo, un nudo en la garganta

Se notaba que había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban hinchados.

El señor Amamia, como pudo, la abrazo, tratando de consolar y corresponder el cariño que ella le tenia a el.

- Mi querida Sakura...

- Abuelo... no quiero... no quiero que te mueras

Pero al contrario de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, el rostro de el se veía aunque enfermo, tranquilo.

- Quisiera... haber hecho más por ti, lamento tanto que tenga que ser así...

- No digas eso, por favor... no quiero que te despidas de mi

- Escúchame Sakura, es... importante, hay un lugar... donde puedes ir a entrenar tu magia, ese lugar se encuentra en Europa.

Sakura se sorprendió de lo que su bisabuelo le decía, el continuo después de tomar aire...

- Ellos... te recibirán, si decides irte y entrenar... pero también tienes la opción de quedarte, tu decides...

- Abuelo... no, no digas eso, tu eres mi maestro, tu me vas a enseñar

- Sakura, la muerte no es el final... no debes estar triste, porque yo...

Dijo tomando con su mano derecha el rostro lleno de lagrimas de la joven y acariciándolo con ternura

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.. y me has hecho muy feliz, me llevo muy buenos recuerdos... de... ustedes... los amo...

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, luego Sakura solo miro como su cálida mano caía, pues el... acababa de morir.

Pero ella aparentemente no quería creer lo que veía..

- No... ¡abuelo!, por favor... ¡¡¡ABUELO!!!

Los gritos de Sakura llamaron la atención de todos los que esperaban afuera, y entraron al momento, Sakura era retirada del cuerpo de su bisabuelo con dificultad, mientras intentaba, inútilmente, la enfermera de salvarlo.

Sakura no quiso seguir viendo la escena, y salió corriendo, tratando de darle estimulo al corazón de mi jefe se le daban shocks, pero era inútil.

Sonomi, yo y Tomoyo llorábamos ante la terrible perdida, los demás estaban perplejos, el final había sido efectivamente muy rápido en tiempo, y terriblemente doloroso, esos serian unos momentos que jamás podríamos olvidar.

El joven Tsukishiro, Touya y el joven Li, fueron después en búsqueda de Sakura, al final después de un largo rato de búsqueda la encontraron, se quedo bastante tiempo en el jardín, junto a la fuente de delfines que tanto le gustaba a su abuelo, había llorado demasiado, y quizás por esa razón el cansancio la había vencido, pues se encontraba dormida, aun con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

**¡Fin del Capitulo!**

¡

Dudas y sugerencias, al correo 


	8. El Testamento

  
Capitulo 7 El Testamento 

"_Más que el brillo de la victoria, nos conmueve la entereza ante la adversidad" (Octavio Paz)_

Los rituales fúnebres acostumbrados en Japón se dejaron mirar en la ceremonia que se hizo en el funeral y el entierro del señor Amamia, las mujeres llevaban puestos unas especies de kimonos usados solo en funerales de color negro, tradicionales del país, llamados mofukus.

Sakura llevaba uno en ese momento, se veía realmente deprimida, había llorado mucho por la muerte del señor Amamia y Sonomi el señor Kinomoto y yo, estábamos preocupados por ella.

Los demás se veían más serenos, y aunque la muerte de mi jefe les entristecía, yo sabia que ninguno hay había convivido con el esos últimos años de su vida, como lo hicimos Sakura y yo.

Pero era hora de regresar a nuestra realidad, y de atender los asuntos que eran correspondientes a aquel momento.

Cuando volvimos a la mansión pude sentir como si la casa fuera aun más grande de lo normal, esto se debía, seguramente, a que la ausencia de mi jefe le había dejado un vació.

Fue hay, que una persona nos esperaba, teniendo toda la apariencia de ser un abogado, porque era un abogado.

El saludo amablemente y solo dijo una vez que lo invitamos a pasar a la mansión.

- Conociendo del repentino fallecimiento del señor Amamia, mi cliente, tuve que venir, pero ante todo mis condolencias por el fallecimiento de el señor, fue una lamentable perdida

- ¿Su cliente?

Pregunto Touya

- Si, así es, verán, he venido a leer su testamento, fue una petición que el solicito que hiciéramos personalmente, ya que me dejo esto

Dijo mostrándonos a todos una cinta VHS, y Sakura pregunto.

- ¿Cómo se entero que había muerto?

- Eso fue lo más sorprendente del asunto, el me dijo hace tres años que viniera a verlos precisamente el día de hoy, a entregar su testamento, ya que según el conocía cuando moriría, la verdad no creímos nada, pero como habíamos prometido venimos a cumplir con nuestra parte, nadie creerá realmente esto en el trabajo...

Y extendió entonces la cinta, Touya la tomo, y yo miraba con algo de duda a aquel hombre...

- Esta cinta es personal, y solo ustedes pueden verla, o eso me dijo el, dejando todo lo demás en nuestras manos, así que no se preocupen por la herencia, mañana volveré y hablaremos de ello, por hoy me despido, con mi más sentido pésame

Como era la costumbre acompañe a aquel extraño hombre a la puerta, yo no confiaba mucho en el, pero luego volví, porque todos realmente ansiaban ver la cinta.

Touya la coloco en el reproductor que se encontraba en la sala y todos vimos, que efectivamente se trataba de una auto grabación del señor Amamia, que se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito de su estudio.

- Hola, como han recibido esto me imagino que ahora estoy muerto, y se lo difícil que esto será para ustedes, y agradezco el amor que me tenían.

Sin embargo, hay asuntos importantes que tratar ahora, porque sabia bien que vendría este momento y mi ultima voluntad en realidad era verlos a todos ustedes felices, pero las circunstancias nos obligan a trabajar duramente para obtener esa dichosa felicidad.

Así que lo primero y más importante, todos en la Sociedad de Hechiceros, como anteriormente mencione tienen un líder familiar, esto es de gran utilidad porque en situaciones como esta, la familia no tendría que enfrentarse sola a un enemigo tan poderoso, sino que seria apoyada según la deliberación de estos lideres de la Sociedad y dependiendo que la familia fuera aceptada, pues ellos forman un consejo en el cual discuten sobre el bienestar y reglas de todas las familias.

Esto hace muchísimo tiempo que no pasa, o quizás nunca, pero los hechiceros tuvieron que pensar en todo, y es justamente lo mismo que debemos hacer nosotros.

Hoy necesitamos un líder familiar, que represente a la nueva familia Amamia ante la Sociedad de Hechiceros y que con esto, ellos apoyen y acepten a nuestra familia.

Tuve que pensar demasiado en quien seria la persona más apta para desempeñar tan importante y difícil papel, y créanme, quisiera que existiera otra manera pero cualquier otra seria más riesgosa, por ello Sakura será la nueva líder de la familia Amamia, porque no tengo duda, de que ella sabrá hacer las cosas bien y en beneficio de todos, además de que en este momento es la persona que tiene más poderes mágicos en la familia... pero la Sociedad es muy exigente con el consejo de lideres familiares y deberás aprender desde las normas hasta el uso adecuado y mayor crecimiento de tus poderes, pero no con esto deslindo todas las obligaciones a los demás miembros, porque también en manos de mi único bisnieto dejo algo tan importante como lo es el nuevo papel de Sakura, el papel de empresario y dueño de Livierny, la empresa chocolatera que funde junto con mi esposa.

Sabiendo que Tomoyo es de familia acomodada, no me queda más que otorgarle un presente que le ayudara y servirá en cualquier ocasión, como lo hizo una vez conmigo, me refiero a mi guardián que cree con mis poderes mágicos, y que solo será liberado cuando tu tengas el poder suficiente para que este subsista, este guardián te será entregado en un medallón, que te entregara Madeline, quien a sido mi cómplice y a quien agradeciendo todos estos años de servicios, y también ofrezco una fuerte cantidad de dinero, y una casa, para que viva con comodidad por todo lo que le resta de vida, como sus servicios conmigo han terminado, ella puede hacer lo que ella decida con su vida.

A las personas que han apoyado a mis seres queridos en estos tiempos les reitero mis agradecimientos, porque se que esto lo hacen de buena fuente y el que estén aquí es también razón de exponer sus vidas en peligro, y eso significa mucho para mi, y se que mis bisnietos también sienten lo mismo

Cuando parecía que todo lo que tenia que decir el señor Amamia había pasado de pronto dijo...

- Y por último, Sakura... realmente siento todas las responsabilidades que te he hecho cargar, seguramente pasaras pruebas muy difíciles, y si eliges el camino que te ofrecí aquella noche, quiero que sepas que no habrá vuelta para atrás, por lo cual debes pensarlo minuciosamente antes de aceptar, pero, cualquier opción que elijas, la acepto y la respeto, esto no disminuirá nunca el amor y el orgullo que siento por ti, así que tu eliges... el futuro, esta en tus manos...cuídense mucho, yo los estaré cuidando siempre, aunque no me puedan ver

Sakura en ese momento era la única que entendió a lo que se refería su bisabuelo, y Touya pregunto.

- ¿A que se refería Sakura?

Sakura tardo en responder, porque conocía a Touya, y era probable que tratara de encontrar una manera de explicar lo que su abuelo quería, sin que todos se enojaran con el, después de todo el ya estaba muerto.

- Sakura...

Se desespero Touya, pues su tono de voz lo mostraba

- El... me dijo que tenia la opción de ir a estudiar a Europa a un internado para mujeres, donde podría desarrollar mi magia y conocimientos, el dijo que era importante porque este lugar tiene gran prestigio y que todo estaba listo si yo deseaba irme.

El rostro de todos fue de sorpresa, incluso me pareció que el rostro del joven Li había palidecido un poco, pero fue ahora, el señor Kinomoto quien dijo...

- No... pensarás tomarlo en serio... ¿verdad?

- Papá... yo no quisiera hacerlo... pero, la verdad no lo se

Ahora si fue la extraña e inesperada intervención del joven Li que le dijo.

- Quédate...

Sakura lo miro preocupada...

- Quédate... por favor, yo te ayudare a entrenar y me encargaré de que aprendas lo necesario, pero quiero que te quedes

La mirada de ambos era bastante tierna, me daba la impresión que por solo un momento ellos no estaban pensando que había más gente hay que ellos dos.

Pero Touya se encargo de que volvieran a la realidad...

- Aunque, no me agrada mucho la idea de que este... mocoso te ayude, considero que es mejor el que aceptes la oferta que el que te vallas, porque ahora más que nunca debemos permanecer unidos como familia

Ella se veía más confundida aun porque todos hay, sin excepción apoyamos lo dicho por ambos jóvenes.

Y no dijo que no, pero tampoco dijo que si.

Terminando de hablar de esto, cada quien volvía a su típica rutina, un poco cambiada aun por el luto que albergaba la casa.

Touya entrenaba entonces con Eriol, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun peleaban contra Kerberos y Yue, y como era de esperarse, los guardianes del joven Hiraguizawa eran más fuertes y veloces que los de Sakura, ella y Tomoyo miraban entonces la pelea, y de pronto, Sakura salió del lugar, y no se veía muy bien

Tomoyo iba a ir a ver que le pasaba cuando el joven Tsukishiro dijo...

- ¡Alto!

Y adelantándose en su forma falsa, dijo sonriendo...

- Déjame hablar con ella

Ella se refugio en un lugar que amaba demasiado, el retirado árbol de cerezo, y escalándolo subió lo más que pudo, mientras observaba desde una rama el atardecer.

- Me vas a obligar a que suba por ti...

Dijo el joven Tsukishiro con gesto molesto que cambio rápidamente, demostrando su sarcasmo, al llegar junto a ella entonces suspiro profundamente y dijo...

- Es bueno descansar un poco después de tanto entrenar ¿no crees?

Ella asintió, mientras seguía mirando hacia el cielo...

- Pero... ¿realmente te sientes tan triste?, no es solo por la muerte del abuelo ¿no es así?

Ella se apeno un poco y el sonrió.

- No se que pensar de muchas cosas Yuki, temo mucho que el entrenamiento no este dando resultado y realmente tenga que marcharme... y no quisiera dejarlos a todos... mucho menos a...

Como Sakura callo, el sonrió levemente y dijo una vez más.

- ¿Te puedo dar un consejo?, no escapes esta vez, porque se lo importante que es para ti y quiero que seas feliz, te lo mereces

El dio un coqueto guiño y ella se sonrojo, nunca supe si esto había sido por la coquetería de aquel joven o por lo que decía.

Ambos continuaron viendo el atardecer mientras conversaban sobre muchas cosas, pues como ya antes había referido el joven Tsukishiro era su mayor confidente.

A veces incluso sentía envidia de la relación tan amigable que ellos tenían, y quizás no era yo la única que se sentía así.

Después de cenar, recordé que yo todavía no terminaba mis obligaciones, así que me dirigí a la alcoba de Tomoyo, ella peinaba su cabellera en ese entonces, cuando entre a la habitación.

- Disculpe señorita Tomoyo, pero creí oportuno el momento de darle esto

Entonces le extendí un pequeño cofre de hierro, propiedad pasada de su bisabuelo, ella pregunto..

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Un presente, de tu abuelo

Ella miro lo que había dentro del cofrecito, encontrando un hermoso medallón de oro que tenia la inscripción en japonés "Chakra".

- ¿Esto es acaso... el guardián?

Yo asentí y agregue...

- Esta sellado en estos momentos, tu abuelo lo sello poco después de que mi niña Nadeshiko se casara con el señor Kinomoto, porque su función principal era proteger a Sonomi y a tu tía, cuando ellas se fueron no hubo nunca más la necesidad de usarlo.

Ella miro azorada el precioso medallón que tenia el símbolo de la estrella.

- La principal habilidad de Chakra, es el sentir la energía del enemigo, por lo cual es muy útil, en el momento de que una presencia poderosa aparece el guardián se transforma a su forma real.

- ¿Y como es?

- Pues... – dude un segundo y sonriendo le dije – mejor descúbrelo tu misma

Ella se me quedo mirando con la duda, pero jamás le dije su forma, para motivarla aun más a despertar ese potencial mágico que tenia en ella.

El siguiente día, algo que no esperaba pero imagine paso, algo terrible y que para nada me había agradado.

La prensa se había enterado por una persona inoportuna de quienes eran los herederos de Logan Amamia.

Y esto había sido el chisme del momento porque a primera hora de la mañana, veinte periodistas estaban fuera de la casa, tocando el timbre y pidiéndome información...

Yo no di ninguna explicación y casi tuve que correrlos del lugar, cosa que afortunadamente hicieron después de dos horas.

Afortunadamente los chicos no se dieron cuenta a excepción del joven Li y Hiraguizawa que estaban vestidos, arreglados y levantados muy temprano.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Yo les explique entonces de los extraños rumores que corrieron los últimos años de la vida de mi jefe por su ermitaño comportamiento, y de la sorpresa que había sido para Inglaterra el enterarse que había dejado una fortuna mayor a los cincuenta millones de dólares a unos supuestos desconocidos, además de su empresa Livierny, pero la prensa no sabia porque y querían saberlo.

- Bueno, creo que a mi también me llamaría la atención algo así

Dijo el joven Hiraguizawa, y yo dije...

- No quisiera que la prensa les preguntara cosas en este momento, porque ya han sufrido mucho con la muerte de mi jefe como para todavía hacerles pasar por esto.

El joven Li entonces dijo.

- ¿Pero quien les habría dicho?

- Creo que fue ese abogado de quinta, no se puede confiar en ellos...

Yo ignoraba entonces que Touya se encontraba en la cocina, estornudando sin ninguna razón lógica, pues no estaba enfermo y se disponía a almorzar algo, cuando encontró un periódico del día en el piso, al lado de la puerta de la cocina, que obviamente había sido arrojado por algún repartidor.

El tomaba su café entonces cuando se topo con una noticia, en la primera pagina de Sociales acerca de la muerte de su bisabuelo y la enorme fortuna de más de cincuenta millones de dólares heredada a unos completos desconocidos...

Touya aventó todo lo que había ingerido entonces por la sorpresa...

Cincuenta millones era mucho dinero para alguien que ganaba veinte en un día...

**¡Fin del Capitulo!**

**Comentarios del Autor:**

Las cosas se van resolviendo más rápidamente ahora que solo nos quedan la terrible y corta cantidad de 3 capítulos para el final!!!

Esto esta más para allá de terminar que para acá de empezar, así que no se pierdan lo que sigue porque esto se pone bueno nn jojojo

Por cierto la idea de arrojar el café de la boca se la debo a mis súper amigos Shoso y Julia que siempre que algo sorpresivo ocurre alguien debe arrojar café por la boca, algo así como una regla general del estoy muy sorprendido y debe notarse XD


	9. La última batalla

Capitulo 8 La última batalla 

"El mundo no esta amenazado por las malas personas, si no por aquellos que permiten la maldad" (Albert Einstein)

Pasaron escasos dos días de la muerte del señor Amamia, y todo lo que el había venido a hacer se había cumplido, todas sus profecías, desde su trágica muerte, hasta el encuentro que el joven Li debía tener con Sakura, la mayoría de los eventos los había pronosticado el, pero ahora el ya no estaba.

Ahora el futuro si era incierto, pero había algo que me preocupaba mucho más, y era una extraña actitud que Sakura había tomado, casi desde la muerte de mi jefe.

La conocía bien, y era por eso que sentí que no me equivocaba... si ella iba a ser la próxima líder familiar y tenia de su parte ese poder, pronto o quizás ya, tendría premoniciones.

Porque su magia ahora, era mayor que cuando era una card captor, pero aun no era suficiente para combatir a sus oponentes.

Para mis suposiciones sobre todo tenia una razón, Sakura la noche que murió su abuelo balbuceo unas palabras que fueron imposibles de entender, pero ¿seria solo un simple sueño o una premonición?

Porque ella se veía muy intranquila, y sabia que la muerte de su pariente le había afectado ¿pero seria solo eso?.

Ni siquiera le había importado esta mañana el saber que era heredera de una enorme fortuna, para nada le dio importancia, y se notaba que no había dormido bien la noche.

Por lo menos el joven Touya no había disimulado su sorpresa, porque el realmente había trabajado por lo que tenia, y sabia lo que costaba tener una vida adecuada, pero esto excedía sus expectativas, cuando su bisabuelo había dicho que el seria heredero de una empresa suya, jamás imagino eso.

Mucho menos que Sakura también tuviera una chequera con esa impresionante cantidad

Ella simplemente continuaba en lo suyo, entrenar, junto con el joven Li, las cartas y sus guardines, aunque Kero tenia cuidado al hacerlo, ya que seguía lastimado.

Si tenia un gran dolor, pero nada comparado con el que tendría después de esa noche.

Esa noche fue la última batalla que ellos tendrían, y tal y como lo fueron las otras fue inesperada.

La familia estaba en la mansión, cuando súbitamente una presencia poderosa se dejo sentir, justamente en el centro comercial de Tokio.

Cuando el joven Hiraguizawa, el joven Li y Sakura la sintieron, supieron que debían acudir, porque siendo un lugar tan visitado muchas personas podrían morir, ya que era al igual que la vez pasada, una presencia maligna.

No les quedaba mucho tiempo, desafortunadamente en ese momento Touya no se encontraba y Kerberos aun no estaba en perfectas condiciones para tener una pelea real, pues su ala aun le dolía.

Sakura le ordeno que no fuera, pero sin el guardián y el hermano de Sakura, las posibilidades de salir vivos de hay se reducían mucho más, Tomoyo insistió en ir, aunque su poder era el más bajo de todos y el que fuera implicaba riesgos para todos, así que al final tubo que resignarse.

Al último quedaron solamente el joven Hiraguizawa, sus guardianes, el joven Li, el joven Tsukishiro y Sakura, y con ella las cartas.

Aun así, Sakura tenia la esperanza de que Touya sintiera la presencia maligna y que luego los alcanzaría.

Inmediatamente después que los jóvenes se marcharon, casi leyendo mi mente Tomoyo, quien cargaba al pequeño guardián de Sakura dijo.

- No se tu, pero yo voy a ayudar en lo que pueda a mis amigos

El guardián y yo asentimos y nos marchamos en la misma dirección que ellos, por fortuna para Tomoyo, al igual que Touya, su madre y su tío no se encontraban, pues habían ido a hacer unas compras para la cena.

Pero el centro comercial de Tokio, no era precisamente el mejor lugar para estar en ese momento.

Y hay justamente se encontraban el padre de Sakura y Sonomi.

Fue entonces que de la nada cinco sujetos con capas negras que tenían cubiertos sus rostros por sus capuchas empezaron a atacar a gente inocente, teniendo como único objetivo la venganza.

Las personas que compraban víveres en el lugar no pudieron seguir realizando sus compras, y al ver que de la mano de uno de ellos salía un poder de fuego dirigido hacia una tienda, la muchedumbre de gente se miro correr espantada por todas partes, siendo tanta gente que unos pasaban por encima de otros.

El señor Kinomoto y Sonomi se encontraban aterrados, porque ellos si sabían quienes eran, y probablemente a lo que venían... por sus hijos, pero no les quedo otra que retirarse con rapidez, si no querían perder la vida.

Los chicos llegaron entonces, usando algunos trucos para pasar, pues había mucha gente en los alrededores y un trafico espantoso se había iniciado, además que rápidamente muchas patrullas habían rodeado a los atacantes.

Un policía un tanto asustado había tomado el altavoz y les decía a las personas de negro.

- ¡¡Todos us... ustedes quedan arrestados!!, bajen las armas los tenemos rodeados..

Pero ellos no estaban usando armas, y uno de ellos dijo con sarcasmo al ver llegar al grupo de Sakura.

- ¿Armas?, esos tontos mortales no saben con quien se meten ¿no es cierto?, bueno porque no les entregamos entonces las armas...

La voz de este ser, era evidentemente de una mujer, que lanzando con sus manos una ráfaga de viento, mando volar las patrullas, junto con los policías, que eran aplastados por sus propios vehículos.

- ¡¡¡Basta!!!

La mujer se dirigió hacia Sakura, que había gritado al ver la terrible acción de aquella mujer.

- ¡No les permitiré que sigan matando gente inocente!...

Había miedo en las palabras de Sakura, se notaba que estaba petrificada, pero el ver el sufrimiento de aquellas personas le dio fuerza para no salir corriendo del lugar.

La mujer que había hablado entonces en tono molesto comenzó a decir.

- ¿Quién te has creído tu que eres chiquilla?, yo...

Una mano la detuvo, el que parecía comandarlos a todos, su líder tomaba ahora la palabra.

- Nos harán las cosas más fáciles entonces, elijan un lugar para la pelea

Eriol se adelanto entonces y dijo.

- Será en la torre de Tokio

El líder del grupo de negro asintió, y todo el grupo fue con rapidez hacia la torre que se encontraba arriba, cerca del centro comercial, y que ahora por los sucesos estaba vacía.

Era el turno de ellos, así que aun dudando, los guardianes volvieron a su forma real y aunque Sakura tubo un leve temblor una mano toco su hombro y dijo.

- No te preocupes, pase lo que pase estoy contigo

La mano de Yue...

Y ella viéndose más confiada utilizo la carta vuelo y subió hasta hay, todos lo hicieron.

Cuando Tomoyo y yo llegamos era algo tarde, y sin tener un poder para subir la torre no pudimos hacer nada.

Además la policía, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba rodeando el lugar y no dejaban pasar a nadie, fue el señor Kinomoto quien viendo que nos acercábamos nos sorprendió y explico la situación, mientras no podíamos hacer nada más que esperar resultados.

Estaban por fin frente a frente, eran seis contra cinco, pero la diferencia de poderes los hacia superiores a ellos.

Los chicos al menos para este entonces conocían dos de sus ataques, el fuego y el viento, por lo cual conociendo las fuerzas del equilibrio entre hechiceros, el joven Li y el joven Hiraguizawa sabían que eran 5 de los 13 maestros, pero lo peor, era que estaban comandados por el líder.

Un hombre alto, que al igual que los otros vestía de negro y mantenía su rostro encubierto, pero a diferencia de ellos tenia en su poder un báculo antiguo.

Pero en todos ellos se podían sentir presencias malignas, como Sakura jamás había sentido.

Solo como aquella noche que su bisabuelo murió.

Los guardianes mantenían la posición de defensa, listos para el combate, y fue entonces, que este comenzó.

Uno de ellos que entonces no había actuado hizo aparecer de la nada una inmensa cantidad de agua, y comenzó atacando al joven Hiraguizawa y al joven Li, mientras que este último se defendía convocando al trueno, habilidad que había crecido enormemente.

La mujer que usaba el viento ataco entonces a Yue, quien auque se intentaba defender, no perdía de vista los movimientos de Sakura, que combatía con aquel que tenia el poder del fuego, usando escudo para defenderse de su ataque...

Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon, entonces comenzaron un ataque juntos, contra el jefe principal, sin embargo este no solo lo detuvo con un sutil movimiento de su mano, si no que lo revertió contra ellos, y con gran destreza y suerte lograron esquivarlo, sin embargo...

El muro de la carta escudo se deshacía, la carta literalmente estaba en llamas...

Y ante esto, Sakura tubo que usar salto y escapar de su oponente, pues era la única que no estaba luchando, realmente parecía asustada.

Pero el atacante no se quedaría tan satisfecho con esa batalla.

Con un leve conjuro rodeo el lugar en llamas grandes y así, bloqueo el escape de Sakura

- Y pensar que tu eres la hija de Nadeshiko Amamia... seguramente debe estar revolcándose en su tumba

Dijo acercándose a Sakura, mientras ella aun con miedo, conjuraba a agua, quien rápidamente ataco al oponente.

Pero al igual que la vez anterior, esto, no fue suficiente.

Aunque el combatía con fuego, esa era su habilidad especial, y Sakura estaba usando un poder derivado de ella sobre una carta, que ni siquiera había creado.

El resultado fue reconocible fácilmente, por el joven Li quien había rescatado a Sakura de una muy segura muerte o herida mortal.

El joven Li se había interpuesto entre ambos usando contra su atacante el fuego frió, una habilidad aprendida de la familia de su madre, que pertenecía al fuego.

El ataque de ambos se vio a la par, y de pronto se vislumbro en el oponente una sonrisa, que era la única parte de su rostro que se podía ver.

- Creo que no me recuerdas ¿verdad Li?... pero yo, en cambio jamás podré olvidarte mientras viva.

El no entendía, pero su voz le fue brevemente reconocida.

Había cortado su mano, cuado volvió a ver a Sakura.

- Tu y yo... esto es personal

Al joven Li le parecía adecuada la idea, así que asintió, sabiendo que pese a que este no era el rival más poderoso del grupo, al menos si lograba vencerlo facilitaría el salir vivo de hay.

Pero ninguno de los hay presentes sabia que el traería la última esperaza, para poder seguir con vida.

Solo tenia que lograr hacer tiempo.

Touya, a su vez llegaba tiempo después de que la batalla diera inició...

Agitado por la larga carrera que había hecho para llegar al sitio.

- Touya...

Dijo el señor Kinomoto acercándose al joven, al igual que nosotros.

- Están allá arriba, puedo sentirlo... debo ir ahora

- Es imposible..

Dijo Tomoyo, triste por no poder ayudar a sus amigos, mientras Touya la miraba incrédulo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Toda manera de acceso al lugar esta cerrada, necesitaríamos usar magia para volar y no tenemos ese poder

Touya maldijo en silencio mientras pensábamos desesperadamente la manera de llegar.

Fue el guardián de Sakura, que cargaba Tomoyo quien dijo decidido.

- ¡Suban!

Tomando su verdadera forma

- Pero Kero... tu ala...

- No te preocupes por mi, Sakura y los demás están en peligro, debemos apresurarnos.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y se marcharon hacia la Torre de Tokio...

Sonomi, el señor Kinomoto y yo tuvimos que quedarnos, pues sin poder alguno, éramos un estorbo en la batalla.

Yo rogaba realmente porque todo saliera bien, tenia depositada toda mi fe y confianza en esos jóvenes, ellos literalmente tenían el futuro de la ciudad en sus manos.

**¡Fin del capitulo!**

**Comentarios del autor:**

¡¡Esto esta a punto de terminar!!, La batalla decidirá el futuro de nuestros protagonistas ¿podrán vencer a las fuerzas oscuras y salir bien de esto?

Bueno, no se que piensen ustedes pero si todo saliera bien al final esto no seria un drama.

Pero por desgracia lo es.

Dudas y comentarios: 


	10. Las alas de un angel

**Capitulo 9**

Las Alas de un Ángel 

"_Solo vale la pena luchar y vivir por lo que se esta dispuesto a morir" (Manuel J. Clouthier)_

La batalla continuaba en la Torre de Tokio, el joven Li, pelearía contra un poderoso hechicero que usaba el fuego como técnica especial.

El poder del joven Li también era el fuego frió, por lo cual sus poderes tenían mucho en común.

El joven Li dijo entonces.

- Solo tengo una condición

Aprovechando los conocimientos que tenia de los Dark Masters dijo al hechicero negro.

- La batalla la decidiremos tu y yo, si yo gano tendrán que dejarnos en paz y deberán entregarse al consejo de hechiceros.

El rival no tenia confianza en el y por esta razón añadió.

- ¿Qué ganancia obtendría si yo gano?

El joven Li respondió con seriedad

- Puedes matarnos a todos, después de todo, se de muy buena fuente que si no fuera por la sed de venganza que tienen contra la familia Amamia y la Li no estarían aquí, que mejor oferta que eliminar a los líderes de ambas familias.

Sakura miro incrédula a su amigo, todos lo hicieron, hasta el joven Hiraguizawa lo miraba escéptico a lo que decía, pero el hechicero negro miro a su líder, y este asintió, dando permiso al otro para actuar, el acuerdo seria que ellos esperarían a ver el resultado de la pelea entre el joven Li y el hechicero.

Solamente entonces el joven Li no tenia una cosa en mente, que con una familia de hechiceros negros no se puede confiar.

Entonces la batalla estaba a punto de iniciar, y fue en ese momento que Touya y Tomoyo llegaban subidos en Kerberos que los había llevado al lugar.

Rápidamente el guardián Yue les explico la situación, mientras el joven Li y el hechicero liberaban sus verdaderos poderes, a su máximo punto.

Todos quedaron asombrados a excepción del joven Hiraguizawa que conocía bien las habilidades y destrezas de los integrantes de la familia más famosa de China.

Porque después de todo, el venia formando parte indirecta de ella, con su antigua vida.

El joven Li sonreía, quizás confiado porque pese a ser tan joven, era uno de los jóvenes más destacados de su edad, ningún otro hechicero tan joven como el podría enfrentarse a un dark master sin dudarlo, el podía en cambio hacerlo porque toda su vida había entrenado para asumir responsabilidades como esa.

Pero el otro sujeto también sonreía, una cualidad de los dark masters, era que ellos eran muy orgullosos, y gustaban de que las batallas que tuvieran fueran a la vez de espectaculares, con buenos rivales como lo era en ese momento el joven Li.

Una vez que su poder había sido liberado, el hechicero comenzó atacando al joven Li, con un conjuro, que pronunciaba en voz baja y que se dirigía hacia el joven con rapidez en forma de dragón de fuego.

Pero el joven no perdió tiempo, y el hizo lo mismo, dando un impresionante espectáculo, con un poder que era digno de la familia de su madre, el poder del trueno.

Que esta vez era aun más potente que antes y que había logrado bloquear el ataque de su oponente.

Pero el malvado sujeto actuó con rapidez, sacando su espada de la funda que tenia oculta por su larga túnica, en un cinturón.

El joven Li estaba alerta, así que el hizo lo mismo usando la misma espada que usaba cuando era niño y cuando su oponente se abalanzó tratando de cortarlo el logro contener su ataque con su espada.

La batalla estaba muy pareja, ninguno de los dos parecía estar superior al otro, pese a que en varias ocasiones, ya por el esfuerzo se habían hecho algunas heridas cortantes, sin embargo su espíritu de lucha era admirable.

Pero si una cosa sabia, era que los dark masters eran los seres más falsos y que llegarían a cualquier punto con tal de ganar.

Por esta razón, en una fracción de segundo, que no paso desapercibida para Touya, el hechicero del fuego hizo señas al del viento y este se abalanzo hacia Sakura, con un feroz ataque, que fue contenido por su hermano, con gran esfuerzo.

Sakura miro entonces, sorprendida como Touya usando un poder de la familia de la estrella evitaba con dificultad el ataque, Sakura lucia muy preocupada, los dark master parecían sobre todo querer acabar con ella.

El joven Li se distrajo entonces, al ver el ataque que iba destinado a Sakura, y el otro aprovecho el momento para encajar su espada contra su hombro...

Ahora si había mucha sangre en el suelo, emanada del joven Li.

Sakura miro horrorizada a su joven amigo, y su semblante, pues ahora si podía notar, aparte del sudor de su esfuerzo, el dolor en el.

Sakura intento correr hacia el joven Li, pero nuevamente la hechicera que usaba al viento se paro frente a ella, evitando que ayudara a su amigo.

- ¿Vas a algún lado?

Sakura miraba por primera vez con enfado y lagrimas en sus ojos a alguien, nunca en su vida nadie le miro tan molesta.

Y usando velozmente la carta espada se puso en posición de ataque contra la mujer.

Ella sonrió frívolamente, pues consideraba a Sakura una poca cosa, y acepto pelear con ella, también con su espada.

Los ataques entre ambos grupos empezaron de nuevo, los dark masters habían roto su palabra y habían atacado por sorpresa, por lo cual pronto estarían a mano, pues el joven Li, tampoco había pensado en cumplir su palabra.

Solo era cuestión de resistir, aun cuando el era el más lastimado, y ahora más indefenso.

Por esa razón el joven Hiraguizawa dio ordenes a sus guardianes para que protegieran a su amigo.

Mientras Kerberos trataba de defender a Tomoyo, que era la única que tenia un poder sumamente inapropiado para aquel encuentro.

Por lo menos Sakura, ante el rompimiento de la promesa y viendo la manera en que habían lastimado al joven Li, había reaccionado peleando contra la mujer del viento.

Pero ella con su típica frivolidad, esquivo los ataques y viéndose sumamente confiada siguió riendo ante los intentos de Sakura de vencerla.

Pero ella se confiaba demasiado, porque mientras más se burlaba de ella, Sakura se concentraba más y atacaba cada vez con más fiereza.

Por fin, logrando herir su brazo izquierdo.

La herida que le hizo no fue grave, pero su orgullo si que estaba lastimado.

- ¡Como!... ¡Como es posible que un asqueroso insecto como tu me halla hecho esto!

Se había terminado el juego con Sakura, la mujer ahora solo deseaba matarla.

Pero ante el mortal ataque que se efectuaría contra la joven, Yue respondió, lanzando un hechizo de cristales a la mujer.

Sin embargo, la hechicera lo hirió, lanzando el ataque del guardián en su contra, y varios cristales se incrustaron en su cuerpo, pues estaba delante de Sakura.

Protegiéndola, como le prometió, con su vida.

Ahora era Yue quien caía con dolor sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, pues el ataque lo había dejado muy mal herido.

- ¡Yue resiste!... Por favor...

Sakura lo abrazo levemente y convocando una vez más (lo que quedaba) a escudo lo dejo en el suelo mientras su carta lo protegía.

En este punto de la batalla, Sakura ya no podía sentir el miedo de morir, no podía sentir el temor de no volver a ver a su familia, o de ser atrapada por aquellos hechiceros negros.

Solo podía sentir el dolor de su amigo Syaoran, de su bisabuelo, de las personas inocentes, y de su familia que había sido atacada por una estúpida venganza del pasado.

Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero también se vio su decisión...

Tomando su báculo, sin necesidad de Kerberos ni de Yue, lo cambio, como aquella vez que cambiara las cartas Luz y Oscuridad a cartas Sakura.

Y la otra mujer sonrió ante esto, se notaba que disfrutaba demasiado el dolor de Sakura y lanzando una fría brisa destructora, pensó poder herirla.

Pero esta vez el resultado fue totalmente opuesto.

Sakura uso la carta viento, y su poder misteriosamente fue mayor que el de aquella hechicera.

Y tubo por fin la habilidad de golpearla y herirla.

Pero por otro lado, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon perdían cada vez más sus energías, ante el poderoso ataque del hechicero del fuego.

El joven Li estaba, sin la protección de los guardianes y herido, completamente indefenso.

Y su atacante no se iba a detener solo por eso.

Su espada estuvo a punto de perforar su rostro, pero alguien estaba delante de el, bloqueando aquel ataque.

Era un Magic Master, el líder para ser exacta.

Hasta ese entonces fue desconocido para todos, que el joven Li, siendo ya el que ocupaba el lugar frente al consejo como jefe de su clan, había comunicado de todo lo que había pasado esos días, siendo así como después de discutirlo una y otra vez, habían decidido ayudar, sobre todo por tratarse de alguien de la familia Li.

Sobre todo por tratarse de Syaoran Li jefe del clan más importante de China

- ¡Detente!... por ordenes del honorable consejo de hechicería quedas arrestado, tu y todos los dark masters vendrán con nosotros

Había sido, hasta entonces una dura batalla, todos estaban exhaustos, pero por fin ¿se rendirían aquellos sujetos?, porque ahora la situación había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, y eran los dark masters quienes tenían la desventaja.

No había escapatoria, o se rendían, o escapaban.

Pero nadie esperaría lo que harían antes de rendirse.

El líder, por alguna razón aun desconocida para mi, ataco sin piedad a alguien... todos pensaron que su ataque iría justo al joven Li, pero no fue así.

El ataco a Sakura...

Ella cerro sus ojos...

Solo fue un segundo, el había atacado con su monstruoso báculo, y ahora ella tenia mucha sangre... demasiada, sobre ella.

Pero al abrir sus ojos, ella miro incrédula lo que había pasado.

Yue, una vez más se había interpuesto, salvando su vida.

El guardián de alas plateadas había sido literalmente perforado con aquel báculo, y la sangre que Sakura tenia en su cuerpo, era la de aquel noble guardián.

Y el callo... una vez más sujetado por los brazos de Sakura.

Que miraban pálida y con horror a su querido guardián...

El líder cínicamente, ante la confusión causada y el ataque sorpresivo, escapo junto con los otros.

Yue, mientras tanto seguía en brazos de Sakura.

Pero había mucha sangre en el, y pronto, los jóvenes que se acercaron comprendieron algo, al ver como este adaptaba su forma falsa, por última vez.

Yue, Yukito... estaban muertos.

Era evidente... no solo por su pálido semblante y las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo.

Si no porque su presencia mágica había desaparecido, extinguiéndose por completo.

Touya miraba espantado la escena, después de todo el joven Yukito había sido siempre una persona muy importante para el.

Todos sentían ahora más que nunca aquella muerte...

Las lagrimas de Sakura se confundían con la lluvia que empezaba a caer del cielo, siendo ella la única que se veía de aquella forma...

- Yuki... por favor despierta... todo termino

Buscaba respuesta del joven, parecía que entre todo lo que había pasado aun seguía incrédula a lo que era realmente palpable.

- Yukito... por favor... despierta, ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!

El joven Hiraguizawa, ayudaba al joven Li a estar en pie, y fue el quien dejando a este en manos de Tomoyo, tomaba a Sakura, queriendo separarla del cadáver de su mejor amigo.

Touya ya no quiso, ni pudo seguir mirando, Sakura parecía haberse vuelto loca...

Asi que se marcho rápidamente del lugar, Ruby Moon lo miraba preocupada.

Se negaba aun justo en ese momento, que por fin pudimos subir a la torre de Tokio a separarse del joven Tsukishiro.

- ¡¡¡¡LO PROMETISTE!!!!... no me dejes por favor... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento tanto

Al ver el estado en el que estaba sentí un terrible nudo en la garganta, Sonomi también sollozaba al ver a Sakura y que decir del señor Kinomoto, que nunca habia visto tanta tristeza en su hija.

Los Magic Masters simplemente guardaron silencio, y diciendo unas cuantas palabras al joven Li se marcharon.

Había sido un terrible golpe para Sakura la perdida de su amigo, para todos lo era, pero Sakura... no volvería a ser la misma de antes.

Sakura miro que de Yue, habían quedado aun unas plumas, que ella sujeto con fuerza mientras seguía sollozando, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera calmarla.

**¡Fin del Capitulo!**

**Comentarios del Autor:**

TT Trauma... sniff, sniff, si tuve que matar a Yukito porque quería asemejar esto a la vida real. La gente a veces sufre mucho, a veces creemos que tenemos toda una vida por delante, y a veces esa vida se acaba en menos de 5 minutos, y nosotros ya no somos nada.

Por fin solo queda 1 capitulo de los Amamia, este fan fic esta por terminarse, y veremos el desenlace, que realmente esta en el principio si alguno lo leyó XD pero vamos a verlo más a fondo.

PD. Esto no significa que no me agrade Yukito, me gusta mucho el, pero para esta historia tenia que tener un trágico final y me pareció algo apropiado.


	11. Una nueva esperanza

Capitulo Final Una nueva esperanza 

"El hombre superior es el que siempre es fiel a la esperanza; no perseverar es de cobardes" (Eurípides)

Esta historia casi llega a su final...

Como la vez pasada un entierro digno de un campeón, pero a diferencia, esta vez Sakura no fue...

Desde aquella noche, Sakura simplemente se introdujo en el estudio, donde alguna vez el señor Amamia le hubiera revelado la verdad de sus poderes.

Y se quedo hay, negándose a salir, a recibir a alguien, a comer y quizás a dormir...

Ni siquiera quiso ver a su padre, todo esto por dos largos días.

Parecía haberse rehusado a vivir.

Todos estábamos desesperados... ella no nos dejaba entrar, y cansados de esperar los chicos fueron a descansar, sobre todo el joven Li, que había sido el más herido, y había estado pendiente desde aquel momento del estado de Sakura.

Touya también estaba muy triste, pero por alguna razón, quizás por su hermana, no se permitía derrumbarse del todo.

Fuera del estudio, solo quedamos Sonomi, el señor Kinomoto y yo, tomando decisiones alternativas si Sakura se rehusaba aun a no comer..

Dos días y siete horas después salió.

Esta vez ya no lloraba, aunque tampoco quería decir que estuviera mejor, quizás solo más resignada.

Y todos esperábamos a ver su reacción, había pasado tanto tiempo sola que queríamos que hablara con alguien de lo ocurrido, pero ella jamás lo hizo, solo nos dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros, a solas de otra situación, aunque en ese momento todos dormían.

Y simplemente dijo...

- Papá... tía, Madeline, he tomado una decisión

El señor Kinomoto se veía preocupado y dijo

- ¿Decisión?

- Voy a irme a Europa, a estudiar artes mágicas, como el abuelo me dijo

El rostro del señor Kinomoto palideció levemente, pero siento que en el fondo y viendo el semblante de su hija pálido, y distinto de su vitalidad normal no quiso discutir con ella.

Por que Sakura no estaba pidiéndole permiso, ella había tomado una decisión que cumpliría, tuviera que pasar encima de cualquiera, incluso de su padre, sin embargo el tratando de ver hacer reflexionar a Sakura le dijo.

- Hija, no voy a detenerte, pero podrías considerar la opción de quedarte y entrenar junto con el joven Li como el te ofreció, además aun eres muy joven Sakura, quizás en unos años

- En unos años quizás me de cuenta de que si me quedaba alguien más saldría herido y yo no podría hacer nada, solo marchándome y poniendo todo mi empeño y concentración en ello lograre superarme, siento que incluso el abuelo quería eso, y eso haré

- Entonces déjame ir contigo

Dije abruptamente, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

- Yo siempre he sido fiel a la familia Amamia, y lo seguiré siendo hasta mi muerte, por eso te pido que me permitas acompañarte

- Aun cuando quisiera, no permitirán que alguien valla conmigo al internado, es solo para jóvenes hechiceras

- Déjemelo a mi, conozco a la maestra Yuuko, y se que podré arreglar un acuerdo con ella

Sakura acepto finalmente mi oferta y por ultimo agrego.

- Solo tengo algo importante que pedirles, que nadie más se entere de esto, si los demás lo supieran quizás no tendría el valor de irme, por eso guarden esto como un secreto, mañana mismo me marchare

Sonomi dijo entonces

- Al menos permitirás que nosotros vallamos a despedirnos de ti

Sakura iba a decir algo pero Sonomi la interrumpió diciendo

- No vallas a negarte, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, porque no sabemos cuanto tiempo estarás hay y quizás pase mucho antes de que podamos volver a verte

Sonomi sabia esto, al igual que Sakura, porque Nadeshiko había estado en ese mismo instituto cuando era una niña, y sabia que no se permitía salir a ninguna alumna ni por vacaciones, ni días festivos y que las reglas eran muy estrictas, para salir de hay la persona necesitaba un titulo de graduado.

Pero Sakura realmente no quería que nadie la viera partir, pues muy temprano en la mañana me despertó, estando lista con todo y maletas, las cartas y su guardián Kero, dormido aun en una canastilla...

_**kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni El viento, como un corazón **_

_**oyoida kokoro que nado en palabras acumuladas**_

_**kumo ga hakobu ashita ni Las nubes, una voz que fue tirada**_

**_hazunda koe en el futuro que sostenía_**

No quise ser inoportuna, así que al igual que ella me aliste con rapidez y nos fuimos de aquel lugar, Sakura al salir de la mansión de su bisabuelo donde se había forjado esta historia miro por última vez todo... y suspiro diciendo un simple vamos

_**tsuki ga yureru kagami ni La luna, un corazón,**_

_**furueta kokoro un corazón que late en un espejo inestable**_

_**hoshi ga nagare koboreta Las estrellas, tratan los rasgones **_

_**yawarakai namida con suavidad en una corriente que desborda**_

Su decisión me parecía a la vez que admirable sorpresiva, su semblante estaba tan triste que no hablamos nada en el camino, mientras tomábamos un taxi que nos llevaría al puerto.

_**suteki da ne ¿No es hermoso?**_

_**futari te wo tori aruketa nara Si caminamos juntos en**_

_**ikitai yo cada lugar, yo quiero ir donde tu estas, a tu**_

**Kimi no machi ie ude no naka ciudad, a tu casa, a tu pueblo, en tus brazos**

Como había estado lloviendo bastante en esos días una neblina espesa y fría se miro en el puerto, una vez que llegamos

_**sono mune Este corazón**_

_**karada azuke llevado a cabo**_

_**yoi ni magire dentro de su cuerpo confuso**_

_**yumemiru... de esas noches...**_

Sakura apenas si lleva puesto ese vestido negro, largo y de estilo occidental, que la hace ver más decaída aun.

_**kaze wa tomari kotoba wa El viento, sus palabras**_

_**yasashii maboroshi que paran en una ilusión apacible**_

_**kumo wa yabure ashita wa las nubes, el futuro quebrado**_

_**tooku no koe como una voz distante.**_

_**tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo La luna, un corazón que fluye**_

_**nagareta kokoro en el espejo nublando las estrellas,**_

_**hoshi ga yurete koboreta rotas y sacudiéndose, como las heridas**_

_**kakusenai namida imposibles de ocultar**_

Luego abordamos el barco, me preguntaba si todos se abrían dado ya cuenta de la noticia, y si era así si llegarían a tiempo para impedir su partida o despedirla

_**suteki da ne ¿No es hermoso?**_

_**futari te wo tori aruketa nara Si caminamos juntos en**_

_**ikitai yo cada lugar, yo quiero donde tu estas, a tu **_

_**Kimi no machi ie ude no naka ciudad, a tu casa, a tu pueblo, en tus brazos**_

Quizás si, quizás no, esto no lo sabré en mucho tiempo, porque la nueva vida de Sakura también lo es para mi, ya que siempre seré fiel a la familia Amamia, y se que el bisabuelo de Sakura lo sabia.

_**sono kao Esa cara,**_

_**sotto fuerete tacto suave, **_

_**asa ni tokeru disolviendo en la mañana**_

_**yumemiru... el sueño...**_

Todo lo que ha simple vista pareciera una huida de la realidad, para mi se reflejaría como un acto de amor, Sakura sabia que si permanecía hay más tiempo mucha gente que quería saldría lastimada y que ella no podría hacer mucho para protegerlos, en el fondo se que por eso lo hace y la comprendo.

Pero, ahora solo queda esperar los resultados, sobre todo quisiera resolver la incógnita a mi pregunta principal, ella ¿volverá a ser feliz?

FIN 

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

**Bueno esta historia tiene continuación, como ya he mencionado antes esta se escribo hace ya un año y ya vamos para el final de la segunda parte de esta que es una trilogía de CCS, la siguiente parte se titula Magia y próximamente se subirá a esta pagina cuando la termine por completo.**

**Gracias x su atención**


End file.
